L'éternité, pourquoi pas ?
by Akhesa Hebster
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque qu'Envy passe un marché avec Edward, et que contre toute attente celui-ci accepte. Un couple improbable se forme alors, mais ils doivent rester cachés, sous peine d'échouer dans leur quête de la pierre philosophale. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

******Chapitre n °1**

******Ed inner**

Je rentre dans l'entrepôt, il fait sombre comme d'habitude, on n'allume jamais les lumières dans la petite partie qu'il a aménagé. On a peur de faire repérer, moi par Al, le Colonel ou n'importe quels militaires, ils ne comprendraient pas, personne ne le peut, même pas moi quelques fois,… Lui, ça ne l'arrangerait pas du tout de se faire prendre par les autres Homonculus et surtout pas par Dante.

Je ne sais pas exactement comment tout cela a commencé, c'était il y a peu prêt un ans, … oui ça doit bien faire ça, le temps passe si vite.

J'ai 16 ans maintenant. Quand j'arrive, le lit est toujours vide, généralement j'arrive le premier. Je dépose mon manteau rouge d'alchimiste d'état sur la chaise du bureau. Les documents sont déjà là, il a dû les déposer la veille. Avant, jamais il n'aurait fait ça, et moi jamais je ne serai resté si les documents étaient déjà là, je les aurai emmenés avec moi sans payer ma part du marché. Mais, je ne fuis plus et aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie de jeter un coup d'œil à ce tas de feuilles. Je m'avance vers le lit et mis assois, le matelas est moelleux mais il y a un ressort mal placé, qui fait grincer le lit dès qu'on bouge, ça me fait sourire, alors qu'avant ça me faisait rougir de honte. Bref, bien des choses ont changées. Je m'allonge totalement sur le lit, jambes croisées et mains derrière la tête, j'attend,… et quand j'y repense, tout ça n'avait pas commencé en douceur, ça avait même été plutôt violent. C'était un lundi ou un mardi ? Un lundi, je crois. Al était parti rendre visite à Winry et à Mamie Pinako à Reezembol. Moi, je devais rester à Centrale, à cause des Homonculus, qui s'amusaient à massacrer tous les alchimistes d'états isolés, mais ça personne n'était au courant, les militaires gardaient la vérité caché.

J'avais obtenu une autorisation spéciale pour pouvoir rester très tard dans la grande bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur la pierre philosophale. Je n'avais pas dit le but de mes recherches bien sûr, même le colonel n'était pas au courant, mais je suis sûr qu'il s'en doutait. On m'avait laissé les clés de la petite porte de derrière. Le Colonel m'avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée rester seul, j'aurai été une proie facile. Bien sûr, juste pour le faire enrager, j'y étais allé un soir puis deux et ainsi de suite, tout allait bien, Al était avec moi. Seulement aujourd'hui, on était lundi, aujourd'hui je m'étais levé plutôt que d'habitude pour accompagner mon petit frère à la gare, il partait pour Reezembol, ce soir-là, j'étais seul dans la plus grande bibliothèque de Centrale. Ce soir-là, comme l'avait dit le colonel, j'étais une proie facile, mais je ne m'en doutais pas.

******Ed inner fin**

Assis sur une chaise d'une des immenses tables d' étude de la bibliothèque de Centrale, Edward Elric, le plus jeune alchimiste d'état nommé à ce titre, gribouillait sur un petit cahier de note en même temps qu'il dévorait littéralement un gigantesque ouvrage traitant de l'alchimie. Il s'arrêta brusquement d'écrire, ayant la désagréable impression d'être observé,

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne vit personne, juste la grande salle, vide. L'alchimiste s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa bulle studieuse, mais un désagréable frisson lui parcourut toute sa colonne vertébrale. Edward se leva de sa chaise et une brise assez fraîche passa dans ses mèches de cheveux couleur miel, qui encadraient son visage encore enfantin, légèrement basané. Il s'avança prudemment vers l'origine du courant d'air intempestif. La source était simplement une fenêtre mal fermée, que la tempête avait réussi à ouvrir, cependant une bourrasque plus forte que les autres le fit reculer d'un pas et mettre son bras de métal devant ses yeux, pendant ce court lapse de temps, il crut sentir quelque chose lui frôler son bras de chair. Il rouvrit précipitamment les yeux mais il n'y avait rien, à part le vent bien sûr. Le blond s'approcha et referma la fenêtre.

Il resta devant celle-ci durant quelques minutes, à contempler les rues vides de Centrale, mal éclairées, mais étonnement propres pour une capitale.

Puis il s'en alla, traversant les rangées de livres impeccablement rangées. Soudain, sa lanterne s'éteignit ; la bougie à l'intérieur était complètement consumée. Edward pesta pour la forme, heureusement il ne lui restait plus que l'escalier à redescendre pour rejoindre la table qu'il occupait, la lampe du bureau éclairait d'ailleurs un peu l'escalier, il n'était pas dans le noir complet !

….. Clic ….

« ******Hé merde ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? ** murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Edward arriva à descendre l'escalier en se tenant à la rampe. Il savait qu'il y avait un interrupteur non loin de sa position. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il l'enclencha, aucune lumière ne s'alluma.

******- Une panne de courant, c'est bien ma veine » **dit-il en soupirant.

Il transmuta une bougie et une allumette avec le mur qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il le réparerait demain. Mais la flamme vacilla légèrement et sa faible lumière se refléta dans deux pupilles violacées. Edward retint son souffle, sa main trembla, Envy était là, juste devant lui et …. Il souriait, son regard était empli de haine, comme d'habitude, mais en plus de ça, il y avait de la malice et une forte envie de jouer, tout cela à la fois, faisait vraiment peur. L' alchimiste recula, mais au moindre pas en arrière qu'il faisait, l'homonculus répondait par un pas en avant, un pas vers lui, jusqu'à ce que l'alchimiste soit bloqué contre le mur.

« ******Alors Chibi, ça va? Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu un p'tit tête à tête comme ça hein ? **dit l'envie incarnée, sur le ton d'une discussion qu'on emploierai pour parler de la pluie et du bon temps.

Le cerveau d'Edward ne mis qu'un quart de seconde pour analyser le mot « Chibi », il transmuta son automail en une lame tranchante et se rua vers lui.

******- Chuis pas un Chibi, espèce de stupide palmier ! **» hurla le blond dans son lancement. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, après une quinzaine de minutes, Edward se tenait au mur pour ne pas tomber, il était à bout de souffle. Envy, lui, était serein, il n'avait pas eu de sérieuses blessures et les petites égratignures s'étaient bien vite refermées dans un éclair bleu pâle. Maintenant ça devenait assez critique pour le jeune alchimiste, il savait qu'Envy n'avait fait qu'esquiver et n'avait pas réellement donné de coups, mais ceux qu'il avait donné étaient puissants et bien placés, tandis que l'alchimiste, lui, était à présent une « proie » facile. Il attendait déjà le coup fatal. Cependant rien ne vint, il entendit même le battant de la fenêtre, au deuxième étage, s'ouvrir et se refermer. Ed glissa doucement sur le sol, dos appuyé au mur, il avait certainement une ou deux côtes fracturée. À son grand étonnement il vit Envy revenir avec un livre à la main, l'ouvrage paraissait assez ancien. Ed fit l'effort de relever la tête et de prendre une mine interrogative alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule chose ; sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Envy s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur que lui.

« ******Un petit marché, ça te dis, shorty ? ** demanda Envy avec une voix veloutée et un sourire en coin qui ne présageait généralement rien de bon.

******- Un… marché ? » **Répéta difficilement l'alchimiste,****** Certainement pas ! **

******- Et pourquoi ça, dis moi ? ****q**uestionna l'homonculus avec un ton agacé, en tenant Edward par sa tresse pour lui relever un peu sa tête.

******- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'me laisserai pas avoir si facilement !… un marché, ça implique que je dois donner un truc en échange aussi, non ? ****expliqua l'alchimiste qui connaissait birn le sujet de l'échange équivalent.**

******- Hé ben dis donc, elle réfléchit vite la crevette ! Bon tant pis, moi qui avait justement trouvé des documents intéressants sur ta fameuse pierre philosophale ****fit-il sur un ton déçu, tout en faisant semblant de s'éloigner.**

******- QUOI ?, non attend, … reviens » **supplia Ed.

Le blond essaya de se relever, mais il ne réussit qu'à retomber pitoyablement sur le sol carrelé. L'une de ses côtes lui faisait mal ; elle était soit fêlée, soit cassée. L'alchimiste releva péniblement la tête et vit les pieds d'Envy.

******« Alors ? Prêt à écouter le marché que j'ai à te proposer ? **dit malicieusement l'homonculus.

******- Montre-moi d'abord le livre **exigea l'alchimiste.

******- Nan mais pour qui tu m' prends ? **dit rageusement l'envie incarnée en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le projeta sur le mur. Le dos d'Ed en prit un coup.

******- J'te… fais pas… confiance **articula-t-il difficilement.

******- Tiens, voilà un sentiment réciproque !» **fit joyeusement Envy.

Après cet échange de répliques cinglantes, un lourd silence s'installa. Aucun des deux protagonistes ne voulaient céder, tout deux étant extrêmement têtus. C'est Edward qui céda le premier, après un long débat mental assez mouvementé.

******« Bon allez, dis-moi… pour ton marché » ****finit-il par dire sur un ton las.**

Envy eut la tête d'un enfant ayant obtenu quelque chose qu'il voulait depuis longtemps. Il s'avança, heureux et s'accroupit de nouveau devant l'alchimiste.

******« Tu jures de respecter ce marché !**** commença-t-il.**

******- Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit ! **s'énerva le blond.

******- Jures ! **ordonna Envy.

******- D'accord,… je le jure **dit Ed avec méfiance.

******- Je viendrais, plus ou moins deux fois par semaine, pour t'apporter les documents dans le hangar numéro treize, compris ? Tu ne devras parler de notre petit arrangement à personne, même pas à ton frère ! ****Conclut-il.**

******- Okay, jusque là, j'te suis, mais moi,… j'ai absolument rien à te donner en échange **dit pitoyablement le blond.

C'est alors que le regard d' Envy changea, Edward y vit de l'envie, une envie malsaine.

Envy tendit son bras et prit le visage d'Edward dans sa main, blanche et aussi dure que du marbre.

******« Tu ne comprends toujours pas, Chibi ? » **susurra Envy en léchant avidement l'oreille du blessé. Edward ferma les yeux et voulu reculer, mais le mur le bloquait. Il entendit Envy rire de son geste qui devait lui sembler ridicule voir complètement désespéré. Edward avait parfaitement compris ce que l'homonculus en face de lui voulait, et ça le répugnait.

******« Espèce de sale pervers ! ****c**ria-t-il alors qu'il essayait vainement de dégager son visage de l'emprise d' Envy.

- ******Garde ta jolie voix pour plus tard ! **murmura l'homonculus à son oreille.

- ******Jamais, je ne veux pas, lâche-moi ! **continua de crier le jeune alchimiste.

- ******Quel égoïste, tu pourrais au moins penser à ton petit frère. Tu sais, celui que tu as transformé en boite de conserve ? » **dit sournoisement Envy qui commençait à avoir du mal à calmer Edward, sans trop l'amocher, du moins pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. L'effet fut immédiat, Envy se recula un peu et il put constater que la culpabilité rongeait le visage du blond. L'homonculus allait ouvrir la bouche pour continuer à enfoncer l'alchimiste, maintenant qu'il avait trouver son point faible, il n'allait pas se gêner pour faire souffrir son nouveau jouet. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

******« D'accord … **** r**épondit faiblement le blond.

******- Quoi ? J'ai rien entendu, tu peux répéter »**** j**ubila Envy.

Edward serra les dents, il avait tellement honte, heureusement qu'Envy avait lâché son visage, il avait pu baisser sa tête et ses deux mèches, qui encadraient habituellement son visage, cachaient à présent ses rougeurs.

******« J'accepte ton stupide marché **dit-il d'une voix déterminée.

Envy le regarda, un peu étonné par cette soudaine détermination, puis sourit.

******- Je t'attendrais demain dans l'entrepôt numéro 13, n'oublie pas, tu viens seul ****rappela le plus âgé.**

******- Et toi, t'as pas intérêt à oublier ses documents **intervint brusquement Edward.

******- T'en fais pas, y a aucun risque ! » **assura Envy.

L'homonculus s'apprêtait à repartir, mais s'arrêta en cours de route et se retourna. Son visage était dévoré par le doute. Il s'accroupit encore une fois devant Edward et appuya fort à l'endroit où sa côte était fracturée.

******« AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaah ! **hurla l'alchimiste****** « Espèce de humh … **

******- Chute ! » ****ordonna l'homonculus.**

Envy venait juste de lui mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

******« C'était juste pour voir si t'avais un truc grave, parce que si je veux que tu viennes demain, vaut mieux que tu sois en plein forme » **dit-il sur un ton sérieux, mais sa phrase étant bourrée de sous-entendus, Ed n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

Néanmoins, il regarda droit dans les yeux l'homonculus et fut assez surprit par son côté calculateur. Envy sortit une petite fiole de son short jupe. Le contenu était un liquide incertain, tant de la couleur que de l'odeur. L'alchimiste ne put faire aucun mouvement pour esquiver, Envy était bien trop rapide. Celui-ci déboucha la mystérieuse fiole en un dixième de seconde et lui fourra dans sa bouche tout en lui pinçant le nez pour l'obliger à avaler. Edward lui lança un regard tout aussi noir que meurtrier, après s'être un peu débattu, mais la douleur et la fatigue eurent raison de lui.

******« Avale bien tout » **sourit malicieusement Envy.

Lorsque le blond eut enfin fini d'avaler, il écarquilla ses yeux dorés, Envy lâcha prise et recula de quelques pas. Edward se tortilla de douleur sous les yeux curieux d' Envy, en se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas crier tant il souffrait, il avait connu pire, la mise en place de ses automails par exemple, … quoi que. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier était en feu, heureusement cela ne dura que quelques minutes, après ça il se mit à respirer très bruyamment. Quand les derniers tremblements s'arrêtèrent, Envy s'approcha à pas de loup, redressa Edward par son automails et le remit sans ménagement sur ses pieds. Celui-ci se maintint au mur derrière lui par peur de perdre l'équilibre, et non plus de douleur.

******« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ? » **s'étonna le blond en touchant ses côtes et en constatant qu'elles ne lui faisaient plus mal.

******- Ben quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu préférais avant quand même ? ****fit Envy en croisant les bras.**

En plus de ses côtes, Ed ne ressentait plus aucune douleur dans tout son corps.

******- Non mais bon, …quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air-là ? »** demanda-t-il avec une once de peur dans sa voix qu'il espérait bien avoir caché. Envy avait en effet un air lubrique et l'alchimiste n'appréciait pas beaucoup ça, parce que quand l'envie incarnée avait ces yeux-là, cela voulait dire que sa libido le travaillait sérieusement, et qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup, enfin mauvais, tout dépend du point de vue.

******« Tu veux un avant-goût de demain soir ? » **questionna l'homonculus, en penchant sa tête sur le côté, ressemblant ainsi à un parfait psychopathe .

******- Un avant-goût ? » **demanda Edward avec incrédulité.

Fin ( suite au prochain chapitre )


	2. Chapter 2

**Manga :** FMA

**Couples : **Ed/Envy, et à la fin un Al/Win ( seulement mentionné )

**Disclaimer :** Les persos et l'univers de FMA sont à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors, un grand désolé pour ce retard mais comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à certain(e)s, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, comme la date de mon inscription ( début juin = examens ), la naissance de sept adorables chatons dont j'ai entièrement la charge ( C'est très fatigant )…

Sans compter que lorsque j'ai posté ce chapitre, c'était plus un essai qu'autre chose, histoire de voir comment ça marchait. De plus je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que des gens le lisent si vite et me demandent une suite si rapidement XD. Et sans vous faire peur, je préfère dessiner qu'écrire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite viendra, vous en verrez la fin ;).

Et encore merci pour tous les e-mails que vous m'avez envoyé, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y répondre, sachant que je vais voir ma boite mail tout les 500 ans, je vous laisse imaginer l'état dans lequel elle se trouve et le nombre de mails qu'elle contient. Bref c'est un véritable hasard si je suis tombée sur les vôtres XD

Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre n°2**

**_« Tu veux un avant-goût de demain soir ?_ **_questionna l'homonculus._

_**– **_**_Un avant-goût ? »_ **_demanda Edward avec incrédulité._

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'Envy avait déjà fondu sur lui, ses lèvres collées aux siennes. Au début Edward ne bougea pas, trop surpris, puis il commença à se débattre. Il avait même fermé ses yeux sans s'en rendre compte. Envy trouva une parade astucieuse pour approfondir cet « avant-goût » : il écrasa le blond de tout son poids. Celui-ci gémit de douleur, ce qui permit à la langue d' Envy d'entrer et d'explorer la bouche de l'alchimiste pour y trouver sa jumelle. Un ballet sensuel débuta alors, mais Envy le domina bien vite. Malheureusement, après quelques minutes, le manque d'air les fit se séparer. L'homonculus dû faire un petit saut en arrière pour se protéger d'un coup de poing métallique d' Ed. Celui-ci s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à recommencer, mais Envy avait été plus rapide. Il bondit à l'étage de le bibliothèque pour arriver sur une petite estrade, et en deux-trois sauts périlleux, il arriva à la fenêtre par laquelle il était rentré quelques temps plus tôt.

**« ENFOIRÉ ! »** hurla le blond, qui s'essuyait frénétiquement la bouche avec la manche de son manteau.

Envy répondit à l'injure par un grand éclat de rire, qui s'évanouissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Ed pesta une fois de plus pour la forme. Il transmuta de quoi pouvoir s'éclairer, puis répara les dégâts qu'Envy ( et lui, bien qu'il n'avouerait jamais qu'il soit la cause d'une partie des dégâts causés ) avait fait lors de leur petit accrochage.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il ressortit de la bibliothèque et prit la direction de son appartement. Quand il pu enfin s'effondrer sur son lit, il était plus de trois heure du matin. Et dire que demain matin, il devrait se lever à sept pour arriver à huit à son bureau, pour supporter les moqueries du colonel et attendre un ordre mission toujours coincé sur le bureau du führer, King Bradley, et qui attendait désespérément une signature depuis plus d'une semaine. C'est à croire que le destin s'acharnait sur lui.

Malheureusement le matin arriva beaucoup trop vite pour notre alchimiste, et comme à son habitude, il fit valser son réveil qui indiquait sept heures tapantes. Le pauvre objet, qui ne faisait que son travail, se fracassa contre le mur d'en face, puis retomba sur le sol où il termina sa course en mille morceaux. Ed soupira bruyamment et décida de se lever après un long débat mental avec sa conscience. Celle-ci l' avait persuadé de se lever sinon ce bâtard de Colonel aurait une occasion en or pour lancer ses remarques. Et le connaissant, il allait certainement en profiter.

Mais quand il essaya de s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas, il retomba dans son lit en se recroquevillant immédiatement. Une horrible douleur lui tiraillait les côtes, moins forte que celle d'hier soir, mais tout de même bien présente !

**« Un anti-douleur, c'était un stupide anti-douleur qu'il m'a donné, cette enfoiré… il faisait juste une expérience sur moi, il va me le payer ! » **articula difficilement l'alchimiste en attrapant avec rage le téléphone et composant le numéro d'un étudiant en médecine qui logeait dans le même immeuble que lui. Edward l'avait déjà appelé plusieurs fois, et celui-ci excellait à présent aux bandages en tout genre grâce au blond.

**« Allô ? **fit une voix encore endormie au bout du fil.

**– ****Salut Éric (1) , c'est Ed. Dis … tu pourrais passer s'te plaît ? d**it-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

**– ****Ed ? euh, ouais attend, j'peux passer en fin d'après-midi si tu veux... **marmonna-t-il d'une voix un peu plus réveillée.

**– ****Nan, ça ne m'arrange pas, tu pourrais pas plutôt venir maintenant ? **demanda l'alchimiste impatient.

**– ****Maintenant ? Bon d'accord, mais j' fais vite, sinon j'vais être en retard en cours. » **fit-il sur un ton pressé.

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'apprenti médecin sonnait à la porte, mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Il décida donc de frapper et quand il eu fini, il entendit quelque chose qui semblait lointain. Éric paniqua légèrement. Il avait entendu parler comme tout le monde de cet assassin d'alchimiste qui sévissait dans la région.

**Éric inner**

Peut-être qu'Ed c'est fait agresser, mais qu'il a pu s'échapper et revenir à son appartement. Mais il est peut-être mourant maintenant ? Oh non, et moi qui dormait tranquillement pendant ce temps-là…

**Éric inner fin**

**« TU PEUX RENTRER, LA PORTE N' EST PAS FERMÉE !» **s'époumona le blond toujours dans son lit, pour être sûr d'être entendu de l'étudiant en médecine, et surtout pour que celui-ci ne panique pas. Le blond entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ensuite des pas montant précipitamment les escaliers, puis trois petits coups secs retentir et Éric pénétra dans la chambre du jeune alchimiste. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et prirent la forme de deux balles de golfe, sa bouche, elle, faillit se fracasser sur le parquet. Ed prit la parole avant qu'Éric ne la prenne :

**« J'ai dégringolé les escaliers hier soir ! **déclara-t-il d'une traite. Certes, c'était une excuse minable, mais c'est la seule chose qui lui était passé par la tête.

**– ****Mais enfin, comment as-tu fais ça ? **demanda le futur médecin qui s'agenouillait déjà à côté du lit d'Ed en sortant tout son matériel d'apprenti.

**– ****J'viens de te le dire, j'ai chopé sur la dernière marche et j'me suis retrouvé en bas. » **dit faiblement le blond.

Il se sentait soudain fatigué, ses paupières semblaient si lourdes... Puis d'un coup il n'entendit plus rien, le noir total. Mais il ressentit une chaleur étrange envelopper son corps et son esprit. Lorsqu'Ed se réveilla, son torse était entouré d'un bandage serré, un post-it était placé sur celui-ci :

_"Repose-toi bien pendant au moins trois jours. Pas de folie Ed, je te connais ! Tu as deux côtes flottantes cassées, plus une autre fêlée, alors évite les mouvements brusques. Je repasserai après les cours vers 18h00 avec un certificat pour ton travail. À tout à l'heure, dors bien !_

_Éric"_

Edward esquissa un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, il retira le post-it puis il prit sa montre d'alchimiste. Celle-ci indiquait 16h00, l'apprenti médecin arriverait dans deux heures, donc il pouvait continuer à roupiller encore un peu. L'alchimiste se recoucha avec, cette fois-ci, un large sourire béat collé sur son visage. Mais quelque chose troubla le sommeil d'Ed, il avait l'impression d'oublier un truc très important, mais impossible de se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait... Bah, ça lui reviendra certainement après, pas de quoi s'inquiéter outre mesure...

Éric arriva à 18h00 tapante. La porte de l'appart d'Ed était toujours ouverte, il pénétra dans l'habitation et constata que rien n'avait changé de place.

**« Conclusion : Ed a obéi, pour une fois. » **murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il monta, entra dans la chambre de l'alchimiste et découvrit un spectacle vraiment … pittoresque. Le blond dormait toujours mais sa couverture était à l'autre bout de la pièce et ce qui lui servait de coussin faisait à présent office de bouée de sauvetage à laquelle Edward s'accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa respiration était lente et calme, il était dans sa phase de sommeil profond, il ne valait mieux pas le réveiller. Éric s'attabla donc en silence au petit bureau et commença à écrire le certificat, mais lorsqu'il arriva à _"_cause d'invalidité _"_il s'arrêta. Il savait pertinemment qu' Edward avait menti : une chute dans les escaliers ne provoque pas ce genre de blessures. Et puis, comment aurait-il pu remonter les escalier pour aller dans sa chambre ? Il entendit du mouvement derrière lui, l'alchimiste bougeait dans son sommeil, peut-être avait-il froid ? Éric se leva et prit la couverture si injustement délaissée pour la remettre sur le lit. Dès qu'il l'eut remise, Ed s'emmitoufla dedans comme un enfant. Éric se pencha un peu car il avait cru entendre l'alchimiste marmonner quelque chose :

**« Espèce de… palmier … humgh »** ronchonna-t-il doucement

**« Il doit sûrement rêver » **pensa-t-il en se reculant.

* * *

Edward se réveilla doucement, il s'étira comme chat avant que son corps, ou plus précisément ses blessures, ne lui rappellent qu'il n'avait pas la souplesse de l'animal en question, du moins pas pour le moment. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et arriva à se lever sans trop de difficultés. Mais pour descendre les escaliers, ce fut une tout autre affaire.

**« Quinze minutes pour descendre vingt-cinq marches, cet enfoiré de fougère exhibitionniste va m'entendre. La prochaine fois que je le croise, je le … » **Ed s'interrompit brusquement, voilà la chose importante qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler : il devait rejoindre Envy ce soir. Il tourna si vite la tête qu'il crut qu'il allait se la décrocher. La pendule, accrochée au mur du petit salon affichait vingt-trois heure passé.

**« Hé merde, j'vais devoir y aller !» **râla l'alchimiste tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, mais il s'arrêta net.

**« Une minute là, c'est à cause de lui que je suis dans cet état ! Il va poireauter toute la nuit, j'm'en fous, pour une fois j'vais faire ce qu'on m'a conseillé : repos pendant trois jours, c'est bien ça qu'il a écrit Éric ? » **dit-il tout en prenant le certificat médical que l'étudiant avait placé bien en évidence sur la petite table du salon.

**« Alors na na na… Ah voilà, trois jours de repos au moins. Bon ben je grignote un truc et au dodo. » **fit-il en baillant de tout son saoul.

Ed alla se recoucher sans se préoccuper des conséquences de ses actes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, dans les quartiers ouest de la ville, Envy arriva au hangar treize vers vingt heure. Il l'ouvrit, mais ne ressentit aucune présence.

**« Étrange, la crevette est en retard … ou alors il s'est perdu, petit comme il est, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. » **pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Il pénétra donc dans le bâtiment et se faufila entre les caisses qui formaient, en effet, un véritable labyrinthe. Il arriva à son petit espace personnel qu'il avait lui-même aménagé : il y avait un petit bureau où il déposa les documents pour l'alchimiste et un lit deux places très confortable qui n'avait pour seul défaut que de grincer lorsque l'on s'allongeait dessus. L'homonculus aimait bien cette endroit, parce que personne ne le connaissait, les militaire ne l'utilisant plus depuis bien longtemps. Et puis il y avait une sortie de secours bien pratique, placée sous le lit. Une trappe menait à un escalier puis à un couloir taillé dans de la pierre brute, qui parcourait une centaine de mètre, ensuite un mur barrait la route, et apparemment, personne à part Envy n'avait trouvé comment aller au-delà de cet obstacle. Au bas du mur il y avait un morceau de pierre qui semblait un peu plus renfoncé par rapport au reste du mur, il suffisait juste d'appuyer dessus pour que l'entièreté du mur recule et pivote sur elle-même.

Envy sourit bêtement en se souvenant comment il avait trouvé ce mécanisme d'ouverture. Il avait été tellement énervé de se retrouver devant un cul-de-sac, après avoir trouvé la trappe, qu'il avait donné un grand coup de pied dans une partie du mur où il y avait déjà un renfoncement. Quelle n 'avait pas été sa surprise lorsque le mécanisme s'était activé et que la "porte "s'était ouverte. Le couloir se prolongeait alors comme s'il avait pas été interrompu.

Il débouchait dans une grande salle qui apparemment faisait office de bibliothèque. Envy avait exploré les moindres recoins, ayant toute l'éternité à tuer. Il s'était arrêté quelques fois et avait pris un vieux livre, mais il n'avait rien compris. Il y avait des tas de dessins de cercle de transmutation et pleins de petites annotations à coté de ceux-ci. Il avait beaucoup aimé cette écriture, il avait eu l'impression de la connaître. Il avait arraché quelques pages : peut-être que sa " mère " aurait su déchiffrer tout ça. Il avait continué son exploration jusqu'à une sorte de petit laboratoire.

Même si cela paraissait ancien, tout semblait encore en état de marche. Les lumières, si on pouvait appeler ça des lumières, ressemblaient aux pierres rouges que Dante lui donnait, sauf que celles-ci étaient bleu pâle et dégageaient une sorte d'aura lumineuse qui éclairait plutôt bien. Au centre de la pièce se trouvaient des sortes de tubes en vitre teintée, où baignait un liquide incertain, et tous les murs étaient occupés par des étagères qui croulaient sous des fioles en tout genre. Les étiquettes, quand il y en avait, étaient jaunie par le temps et le plus souvent l'écriture si belle était effacée par les dégâts du temps. Il avait prit certaines fioles avec lui. Même si Dante lui avait certifié que les homonculus étaient immortels, et qu'après cent ans d'existence, il pouvait en être sûr, il avait décidé de les tester sur des humains d'abord, juste pour voir l'effet que ça faisait.

Envy revint de ses souvenirs lorsque 21 heure sonna : l'alchimiste n'était toujours pas là.

* * *

(1) : Éric est un perso inventé par mes soins, n'y faites pas trop attention. Il culpabilise très facilement comme vous pouvez le voir, pour des choses qui n'ont rien n'avoir avec lui. Il est un peu idiot sur les bords et naïf, mais j'en avais besoin, donc voilà. Il se pourrait qu'il refasse de temps en temps des petites apparitions dans les prochains chapitres, mais rien n'est sûr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

___Envy revint de ses souvenirs lorsque 21 heure sonna : l'alchimiste n'était toujours pas là._

Envy attendit encore une heure, puis sortit de l'entrepôt, referma la porte avec fracas et se dirigea vers l'appartement du blond. Plus il se rapprochait, plus une rage sans nom montait en lui. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi frustré.

Envy Inner

Pourquoi faut-il que cette stupide crevette me fasse ressentir des trucs pareils ?

Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si énervé parce qu'il n'est pas venu.

**« Tu es énervé parce que personne ne t'as posé de lapins auparavant, **résonna une voix dans sa tête.

**– ****T'es qui, toi ? » d**it Envy, frappé de stupeur.

Généralement, personne, hormis Lust ou Greed, ne lui adressait la parole de cette façon.

**« Une conscience très cher ! f**it fièrement la voix en question.

**– ****Tss, les homonculus n'ont pas de conscience, c'est bon pour les humains ça, r**étorqua-t-il agressivement en se retournant dans tout les sens en espérant voir l'ombre de quelqu'un.

**– ****C'est peut-être parce que tu es en train de redevenir humain ? s**uggéra-t-elle.

**– ****Quoi ? s**'étrangla Envy.

**– ****Tu y es allé plusieurs fois n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce vieux laboratoire souterrain, p**récisa la voix.

**– ****Que … Comment est-ce que tu sais ça toi ? d**emanda l'homonculus sur la défensive.

**– ****Je te l'ai dit, je suis une conscience, r**épéta la voix.

**– ****Et comment j'aurai fais pour redevenir humain ? Il y a une date d'expiration a être un homonculus ? On ne peut pas dépasser les quatre-cents ans ? d**emanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

**– ****Tu as mangé une pierre bleue. » **souffla-t-elle.

Envy s'apprêta à répliquer quand il se souvint que la veille, juste après voir quitté l'alchimiste à la bibliothèque de Central, il était allé là-bas. Il avait parcouru le couloir, passé le faux mur pierre, traversé la vielle bibliothèque, puis était rentré dans le laboratoire. Il avait encore chipé quelques fioles et était prêt à ressortir quand il s'était stoppé. Il avait toujours eu envie de savoir comment ces lampes fonctionnaient malgré les années, voire les siècles qu'elles éclairaient. Et bien sûr, Envy avait succombé à son péché.

**« En plus, j'ai tout le temps, Dante n'a rien prévu pour un bon moment » **s'était-il dit.

Il avait changé de forme pour atteindre les lumières et décrocher le petit récipient qui contenait les pierres bleues. Envy avait été étonné par leur taille. Ce n'était que des tout petits morceaux, ils ne faisait même pas un centimètre.

**« Je me demande quel goût ça peut avoir. Peut-être que c'est comme les pierres rouges ? » s'était dit** Envy pour lui-même.

Il avait avalé un des petits morceaux, sans autre forme de procès, puis avait attendu. Mais il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire. Il avait donc remis le reste des morceaux bleus dans le récipient, un peu déçu et l'avait raccroché. Il était ensuite reparti vers la surface.

Envy revint à lui, et reprit son calme

**« Tu es une conscience, mais pas la mienne, pas vrai ? f**it-il avec nonchalance

**– ****Comment le sais-tu ? d**emanda-t-elle, curieuse d'entendre la réponse.

**– ****Une impression, d**it-il simplement

**– ****Tu as raison, je ne suis pas ta conscience, mais tu me connaissait, ou plutôt Hoju me connaissait,** fit-elle sur un ton de reproche

**– ****Je ne suis pas… Hoju ! Moi c'est Envy, je suis un homonculus, j'aime tuer, violer, faire souffrir- **Envy aurait voulu continuer, mais il se fit interrompre.

**– ****Je sais, mais tu dois bien te souvenir de moi, essaye, fouille dans ta mémoire. » i**nsista la voix féminine.

Envy n'aimait pas du tout se souvenir du passé, ça le rendait nauséeux.

**« Une autre fois tu veux, là j'dois aller punir un alchimiste pas très gentil. » d**it-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Envy Inner fin

" La conscience " se mit donc en mode veille et l'envie incarnée ne l'entendit plus.

Il parcouru encore quelques ruelles mal éclairées, et pour certaines sans éclairages.

**« Parfaits pour commettre un meurtre, ce genre d'endroits » **se dit-il.

Après quelques rues, il arriva enfin devant l'habitation du blond. Envy entra sournoisement dans l'appartement d' Edward en se glissant par une fenêtre que le jeune alchimiste avait certainement dû laissé ouverte à cause la chaleur de la nuit. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas très chaud au printemps, la ville de Central connaissait un pic de chaleur inouï pour la saison. Envy rencontra malheureusement un rideau plus épais que prévu et s'emberlificota dedans, faisant un ramdam pas possible qui aurait pu réveiller tout l'immeuble entier.

**« Ben dis donc ! Heureusement que la crevette a pas le sommeil léger, sinon mon entrée aurait été foirée ! » **pensa sarcastiquement l'homonculus.

Il s'avança silencieusement vers sa proie, qui ne se doutait toujours pas de ce qui allait lui arriver. Edward dormait tranquillement dans son lit, plongé dans un sommeil sans rêve. Lorsque tout à coup il sentit une affreuse douleur se répandre dans son avant-bras gauche. Il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux dorés et il voulu hurler de douleur mais une main froide placée sur sa bouche étouffa tout cri.

Le blond se sentait à présent pris au piège, car plus aucun de ses membres ne lui obéissait.

L'homonculus se plaça confortablement, sans aucune gêne apparente sur le ventre de sa victime tant convoitée.

**« Alors Chibi, ce n'est pas très poli de faire attendre quelqu'un pendant des heures comme ça... »** susurra Envy à l'oreille de l'alchimiste.

On pouvait entendre du contentement dans sa voix. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ressemblait plus à un ronronnement qu'à autre chose. Edward écarquilla les yeux en voyant qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et à qui appartenait la main qui ne lui permettait pas de crier. Il sentait que son corps était endormi et que ce n'était absolument pas normal. L'envie incarnée qui se trouvait en face de lui lui avait certainement injecté quelque chose.

**« Merde, je m'étais promis qu'il ne ferait plus jamais d'expérience médicale sur moi ! Bon ça va, si je dois me fier au liquide de ces fioles bizarres qui ne fonctionne pas super bien, mon corps devrait retrouver sa mobilité bientôt, nan ? »** pensa rapidement l'alchimiste en essayant de croire à son raisonnement, parce que c'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Envy retira doucement sa main de la bouche d' Edward pour la glisser rapidement sur sa gorge.

**« Alors, tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir on dirait ? **dit l'homonculus en faisant une moue triste sur son visage.

**– ****Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, de toute façon, **reprit- il avec contentement.

**– ****C'est à cause de toi que ... je n' ai pas pu ... venir ! »**articula difficilement l'alchimiste.

Il lui fallait absolument gagner du temps, il arrivait déjà à bouger ses orteils et ses doigts, les extrémités étaient donc les membres qui reprenaient le plus vite leur fonctionnalité, c'était bon à savoir. Ed nota cette information dans un coin de sa tête. Il regarda ensuite Envy qui ne semblait pas très convaincu par sa réplique,

**« Tout ça c'est ta faute ... espèce de humgh. » l**e blond ne pu terminer sa phrase, le plus âgé des deux venant de resserrer sa prise sur sa gorge.

Le sourcil droit venait de rejoindre le gauche qui s'était levé à la première réplique, vu que l'homonculus ne comprenait pas ce que lui reprochait le blond. Pire encore, il disait que c'était de sa faute s'il n'avait pas pu se rendre au lieu du rendez-vous. Envy attendit une explication qui tarda à venir.

Il desserra très lentement sa main, permettant ainsi à alchimiste de mieux respirer et d'expliquer en quoi sa personne était coupable. Ed comprit ce qu'Envy voulait et attendait. Et il comprit surtout qu'il n'était pas très patient. Le blond prit une grande inspiration, emplissant ses poumons de l'air qui s'était raréfié ces dernières minutes :

**« Ta fichue potion n'a pas fonctionné ... j'ai pu rentrer sans problème, mais ce matin ... impossible de me lever, à cause de la douleur, c**ommença-t-il agressivement.

Envy fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension.

**– ****Peut-être que les fioles se font vieilles »**se dit-il

Ed arrivait maintenant à bouger ses bras et ses jambes. Il avait quelques fourmillement désagréables dans ses membres, mais ses côtes ne lui faisaient plus mal, du moins pour l'instant. Il fallait qu'il gagne encore un peu de temps et il pourrait faire de l'alchimie pour échapper à son ennemi. En parlant d'ennemi, celui-ci paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être que le moment propice à s'enfuir était maintenant ? Edward agit le plus vite possible, joignant ses mains dans un claquement sonore qui fit sortir Envy de ses pensées. Mais il ne réagit pas assez rapidement. Un pic de plâtre lui traversa le torse, sans qu'il eut le temps de l'éviter. Il cracha une gerbe de sang sur les draps blanc que l'alchimiste venait juste de déserter. Celui-ci se retourna pour voir s'il avait toujours le temps de s'enfuir, parce que, périmé ou pas, ce fichu produit faisait toujours effet sur lui, et il ralentissait ses mouvements. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas une très bonne idée, parce que la côte qui était fêlée décida que le mouvement qu'il avait fait en se retournant était un peu trop brusque et se cassa. Ed entendit le crac à l'intérieur de lui et tout de suite après, une douleur infernale se propagea dans son torse. Bien qu'ayant survécu à des événements plus douloureux, Ed s'effondra et se recroquevilla sur la moquette. Les mots qu'Éric avait écrit refirent surface

___« Attention pas de mouvements brusques ! »_

Envy s'approcha une fois que sa blessure eut fini de se régénérer. Un fin sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il s'accroupit devant la masse informe étalée par terre.

**« Alors, Nabot ? Je ne te savais si fragile. Tu dis que c'est de ma faute si tu n'as pas pu venir, ça veut dire pour toi, que le peu de coup que tu as reçu hier soir, c'était déjà de trop ? J'espère sincèrement que tu sera plus endurant au lit !** » nargua l'incarnation de l'envie.

Ed grogna sur le fait qu'Envy le traite de nabot et de faible, puis il rougit violemment en entendant la suite. L'homonculus nota la couleur cramoisi des joues de l'alchimiste et il décida d'en rajouter, juste pour s'amuser à faire réagir la crevette.

**« À moins que tu ne sois encore puceau ? l**ui susurra-t-il.

Edward gagna quelques tons dans le rouge foncé.

**– ****Qu'est-ce que ... ça peux te faire... de toute façon ? »** bredouilla-t-il.

Envy l'observa encore quelques instants puis il reprit la conversation en se disant que ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il pourrait coucher avec Ed

**« Très bien, exceptionnellement je reporte notre petit rendez-vous à demain soir, le temps que mademoiselle se remette »m**urmura doucement Envy à l'oreille de l'alchimiste.

Edward grogna de nouveau, tandis que l'homonculus, lui, rit sadiquement. Il prit le plus jeune sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac et le remit le plus délicatement possible sur son lit... enfin un homonculus n'étant pas doté naturellement de délicatesse, l'atterrissage parut assez rude pour Ed. Ensuite l'envie incarnée recouvrit Ed de sa couette et repartit vers la fenêtre. Il s'assit sur le rebord et regarda l'alchimiste. Celui-ci se sentant observé ouvrit les yeux. Envy rompit le contact visuel en se laissant glisser dans le vide. Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Ed tomba dans les bras de Morphée pour passer une longue nuit sans rêve.

Quand il se réveilla au petit matin, il fit le bilan, il avait une côte cassée en plus, mais il s'attendait à bien pire de la part de son ennemi juré. Il se leva sans trop de difficulté, son organisme s'étant peut-être habitué à la douleur. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Dès que l'eau chaude eut fini de couler, le blond s'essuya et resserra ses bandages, puis il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. La pendule indiquait dix heure. Ed remarqua un papier plié sur la table basse du salon, placé bien en évidence.

**« Ça c'est signé Éric,** se dit-il.

En effet, l'écriture était celle du jeune étudiant en médecine

_"____Je suis passé à ton bureau ce matin vers 7h30, pour déposer_

___ton certificat médical, tu as encore jusqu'à demain pour te_

___reposer, alors dors bien !"_

**- Pffff, on dirait une maman poule qui surprotège ses poussins »** pensa-t-il.

Il jeta le mot dans la corbeille à papier, puis se prépara son petit-déjeuner. La journée passa étrangement vite et le soir, période tant redoutée, arriva. Edward jeta un œil à la pendule, la petite flèche était pointée vers le neuf.

**« Bon il ne faut pas se voiler la face, faut y aller »** dit-il sans grande conviction.

De son côté, Envy crut que cette journée n'allait jamais se terminer. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il se sentait un peu bizarre depuis qu'il avait mangé cette pierre bleue. Il s'allongea sur le lit de sa planque -qu'il avait spécialement refait ! ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis ses paupières se fermèrent lentement.

Une belle jeune fille regardait un enfant endormi dans une chambre d'enfant. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le petit lit. En se penchant pour embrasser le front de l'enfant, ses cheveux châtain légèrement ondulé retombèrent sur le devant. Lorsque le petit garçon battit des paupières il se retrouva devant deux yeux vert émeraude et un visage souriant.

**« Réveille-toi mon grand, on va aller pique-niquer aujourd'hui !** dit-elle sur un ton joyeux.

**– ****Oui ! » **répondit le petit bambin en se levant hâtivement.

Ils quittèrent la grande demeure peu de temps après et ils marchèrent au rythme des rires enfantins jusqu'à un arbre près d'une rivière peu profonde. L'enfant blond se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau encore fraîche, il semblait visiblement habitué à ce rituel. Pendant ce temps la jeune fille étalait une nappe quadrillée sur l'herbe verte sous l'arbre, tout en couvant d'un regard maternel et attentif le blondinet qui s'ébattait dans l'eau.

**« Hoju, tu viens ? Le dîner est prêt, f**it-elle en haussant légèrement la voix pour être sur d'être entendue.

**- J'arrive ! » **clama-t-il

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau une serviette l'attendait et l'enfant se roula dedans. L'adolescente l'essuya de la tête aux pieds en s'attardant sur sa petite frimousse et dans ses cheveux réticents.

**« Merci Mélanie,** dit-il

**- Mais c'est avec plaisir, maître Hoju, dit-elle en faisant une courbette. Tu sais très bien que je préfère être ici à m'amuser avec toi, plutôt que d'être au manoir à trimer toute la journée ! »** sourit-elle.

Le petit rit de bon cœur, tout comme la jeune fille. Il courut ensuite là où le repas était dressé, mais ne voyant pas arriver sa compagne de jeux, il se retourna et vit du sang partout. Le décor avait changé, il était à présent à l'intérieur, dans une salle de laboratoire. Il y avait un autel au milieu, placé bien en évidence, sur lequel reposait un cadavre.

**« Mé ... Mélanie ? »** fit-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

Envy se releva en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des siècles l'angoisse.

**« J'ai ... rêvé **? demanda t-il sur un ton incertain. **Les homonculus ne rêvent pas... normalement »** finit-il toujours sur le même ton. Il se leva et regarda l'heure. Une petite horloge lui indiquait trois heure de l'après-midi.

**« J'vais passer voir la vieille peau, alias Dante,** se dit-il**. Tant pis pour la crevette, elle attendra. **Envy sembla réfléchir un instant.**Humm ... nan, c'est parfait finalement, comme ça il va voir ce que ça fait de poiroter pendant des heures. Le pauvre il va angoisser ici tout seul. J' en aurai presque pitié... presque » **termina-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le quatrième chapitre ! j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre n°4**

Neuf heures sonna, Edward regarda désespérément la pendule, puis se leva en poussant un long soupir.

**« Bon il ne faut pas se voiler la face, faut y aller » **dit-il sans grande conviction.

Il alla ensuite dans le vestibule où il troqua son manteau rouge d'alchimiste, trop reconnaissable, contre une simple veste de cuir noir. Il prit ses chaussures habituelles, puis il sortit. Il referma la porte à clé, mais il resta devant celle-ci un bon moment, puis se résigna et partit pour de bon. Il descendit les escaliers et sortit de son immeuble. Il décida de passer par les petites ruelles pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Edward se sentait honteux alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait. Le rouge montait à ses joues, et pour empirer la situation, il se demanda comment Envy réagirait quand comprendrait qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune expérience dans ce domaine-là.

**« Il va sûrement exploser de rire, un rire moqueur et malsain qui fait froid dans le dos, comme d'habitude, puis il va en profiter… » **pensa tristement le blond en longeant le mur d'une ruelle étroite.

Ce fut la pluie qui le fit sortir de ses pensées moroses. Quelques gouttes au début, puis une douche carabinée en quelques secondes. Il couru vers l'endroit oùse situaient les hangars et s'abrita sous un porche d'une maison qui semblait à l'abandon depuis quelques années. La pluie ne dura pas très longtemps,et s'arrêta net après quelques minutes, comme elle avait commencé. Edward reprit sa marche plus nerveux que jamais. Plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression que son allure ralentissait. Son instinct de survie devaitprobablement s'être mis en marche. Malheureusement, Ed se doutait bien qu'Envy n'irait pas en douceur même s'il lui demandait.

**« En fait, cette saloperie d'homonculus s'en fiche probablement, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est jouer et m'humilier à la fois. Mais bon, j'ai trop besoin de ces informations sur la pierre philosophale pour retrouver le corps de mon frère, mon bras et ma jambe. Je ne peux pas reculer maintenant****, **se résigna-t-il.

Edward arriva devant une grande porte en fer rouillé numérotée N° 13. L'alchimiste regarda à gauche puis à droite.

**- Personne en vue, allons-y discrètement » **se dit le blond.

C'était sans compter l'horrible grincement que fit la porte en coulissant lentement, très lentement vers sa faisait noir et une odeur de renfermé lui fouetta le visage. L'alchimiste en fut tellement surpris qu'il mit sa manche devant son nez, puis il avança prudemment dans cette position pendant quelques temps. Après une vingtaine de mètres, il retira son bras : apparemment l'air était plus respirable ici qu'à l'entrée. Il regarda un peu aux alentours , mais sa vue ne s'était pas encore adaptée à la couleur de la nuit. Il avança à tâtons, les mains bien en évidence devant lui, parce qu'il venait juste de se prendre une caisse en bois en pleine face. Il avait l'impression que ces murs de caisses formaient un labyrinthe. Il avait déjà été très étonné de trouver des caisses dans ce lieu qui était supposé être vide puisqu'il allait certainement être détruit dans quelques annéescar il n'était plus aux normes.

**« À moins que ce ne soit l'autre psychopathe qui ne les ****ait****placées là ? » s**e demanda-t-il.

Il continua tout de même son parcours et finit par voir une lumière au loin. Il se dirigea promptement vers celle-ci. En fait, ce n'était pas une lampe comme il l'avait d'abord pensé, ce n'était que la lumière naturelle de la lune qui avait dû apparaître dans le ciel après que les nuages d'averses ne se soient dissipés. La lumière passait par un trou formé dans le toit, et elle éclairait ce qui semblait être la fin du labyrinthe. Edcourut vers cet espace vide. La lune éclairait une flaque d'eau, il sauta au dessus et vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un espace vivable pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là. Il s'avança vers ce qui semblait être un lit et plus précisément vers la petite table de chevet où était placée une lampe. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de voir ce truc s'allumer car il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de l'électricité dans ce bâtiment. Il tenta tout de même le coup et contre toute attente, la petite lampe s'alluma et éclaira toute la pièce. Edward fut assezsurpris de voir à quoi ressemblait la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il y avait un lit deux personnes impeccablement fait et juste à côté, la petite table de chevet qu'il avait partiellement deviné lorsqu'il était dans le noir. En y regardant d'un peu plusprès, Ed vit quelque chose d'étrange sur l'un des pieds de la petite commode. En se baissant et en se rapprochant un peu plus, il vit que c'était des traces de sang séchées. Le blond se releva précipitamment et recula de quelques pas. Il eut quelques frissons dans le dos en devinant comment ces meubles, qui paraissaient si luxueux,s'étaient retrouvé ici :leurs propriétaires faisaient sûrement partie des nombreuses victimes d'Envy. Il y avait également une sorte de petit bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce, ainsi que la chaise qui l'accompagnait,

**« Il a dû emporter ces meubles parce qu'il estimait qu'ils étaient beaux et très coûteux, … ou bien était-ce une simple envie passagère ? **Ed se posait la question.

Il s'assit sur le lit pour y réfléchir, mais il se redressa directement, car dès qu'ilse fut assis, ce qu'il y avait en dessous du matelas émit un crissement strident.

**- Un ressort mal placé********, **se dit le blond en se rasseyant plus doucement.

Le bruit revint mais en atténué. L'alchimiste décida de se coucher totalement. Mais depuis qu'il étaitentré, quelque chose clochait, néanmoins il ne pouvaitpas dire quoi.

**- Envy ! **tilta l'alchimiste**. Comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas là ? Ou alors il est là, caché quelque part****,**se dit-il en se redressant et en se retournant dans tousles sens.

**- Nan, s'il avait été là, il aurait ri, comme un dément, de m'avoir vu****foncer****d****ans la caisse tout à l'heure » **se rassura-t-il.

Edward retira ses chaussures et se recoucha sur le lit**, **qui était en fait très confortable. Puis il sortit sa montre d'alchimiste et regarda l'heure **:** il était vingt-deux heures pile. Ça voulait dire que sa petite escapade avait duré une petite heure au moins. Le blond soupira et ouvrit sa montre pour y découvrir la date fatidique qu'il avait gravé à l'intérieur pour ne pas l'oublier. L'alchimiste se retourna sur le côté et se mit en position fœtale**.** Ses côtes lui firent un peu mal, mais plus autant qu'avant.

Pendant ce temps, Envy sautait et courait joyeusement de toits en toits. Il eut droit à une petite averse mais pour lui, ce n'était pas grave**.** Ça l'arrangeait même, puisque comme ça, personne ne regarderait en haut **:** il pouvait donc bouger avec plus d'aisance.

Il sauta sur le toit d'un train en marche en ayant au préalable vérifié que ce train était bien pour Dublith**.**Après une petit heure de trajet, l'homonculus quitta le toit du train avant que celui-ci n'arrive en gare. Il prit l'apparence d'un homme quelconque à l'allure détendue, mit ses mains dans ses poches et parcouru la ville d'un pas décontracté. Lorsqu'il arriva au pied du manoir, assez reculé de la petite ville, il reprit sa forme d'androgyne si familière, et monta la colline avec une vitesse surhumaine et arriva devant la porte de la grande demeure. Il entra sans frapper, comme d'habitude. Il traversa ensuite le hall d'entrée et monta les escaliers pour accéder au petit salon de Dante. Il rentra et vit que sa " mère " n'était pas là. L'un des fauteuils avait été réquisitionné par Sloth, qui dormait actuellement dessus, paisiblement.

**« Inutile de la réveiller, j'en tirerai rien****, **fit Envy.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, il aperçu un jouet humain près du lieu où ronflait doucement sa congénère. Un sourire carnassier apparut et s'étira sur son visage.

**- Bon, s'il n'y a personne à embêter ici, autant partir tout de suite…quel dommage » **se plaignit-il tristement.

Envy imita des pas quiqui s'éloignent et ferma la porte en prenant bien soin de claquer celle-ci. Puis il se cacha rapidement sans faire le moindre bruit, derrière l'un des fauteuils vides, et il attendit, aux aguets. Un bruit de rampement se fit bientôt entendre et Wrath sortit d'en dessous d'un autre fauteuil et regarda la porte avec soulagement.

**« Une séance de torture en moins, c'est toujours ça de gagné ! » **dit joyeusement le plus jeune des homonculus, à moitié sorti de sous le divan.

Il se dégagea entièrement et se releva. Il commença à marcher tranquillement vers ses jouets, mais il se stoppa net, son instinct d'homonculus lui indiquant que quelqu'un était en train de l'observer. Il fit un quart de tour sur lui-même et aperçu le sourire carnassier d'Envy. Il était tranquillementadossé au siège du fauteuil à l'opposé de celui de Wrath. Le pauvre petit garçon commença à trembler frénétiquement et à claquer des dents.

**« Alors comme ça, tu considères nos petits jeux comme des séances de torture ? **demanda le plus âgé en observant très méticuleusement ses ongles propres et bien taillés.

**- Je non… ce n'est pas ce que … je voulais dire, … je, je****, **bégaya Wrath.

**- Ha bon ****?****c'est pourtant ce que j'ai compris, moi****, **chantonna Envy en tombant et en se laissant glisser sur le divan très confortable du salon privé de Dante.

**- Non pas du tout, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit****, **tenta Wrath.

**- Oooh tu insinues donc que je n'ai pas bien entendu, que je me fais trop vieux peut-être ? q**uestionna le plus vieux des homonculus en mettant mal à l'aise l'autre.

**- Non non, … je****, **bredouilla-t-il.

**- Ou alors, que je n'ai pas les capacités intellectuelles pour pouvoir te comprendre ? i**nsista le plus grand en se retenant à grand peine de rire de l'état de panique totale dans lequel se trouvait le plus petit.

**_- Il se pissera bientôt dessus, le morveux » _**pensa Envy heureux de l'effet qu'il faisait.

Wrath le fit repenser à bon nombre de ses victimes passées, qui le suppliaient d'épargner leur vie, ou la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, après avoirjouéavec ( ou plutôt, torturé mentalement, physiquement, violé), … enfin tout dépend du point de vue ^^ ) c'était ces mêmes victimes qui le suppliaient de les achever pour ne plus souffrir. Mais généralement, Envy ne les tuait pas, il les laissait là, agonisantes. De toute façon, leurs blessures étaient tropgraves pour qu'ils s'en remettent.

Wrath s'arrêta de parler en voyant l'air songeur qu'avait pris Envy. il savait bien que lorsqu'il avait cet air-là, il avait une chance de s'enfuir. Le jeune homonculus tenta le tout pour le tout et fonça vers la porte. Mais c'était peine perdue et au fond de lui il le savait : Envy avait bondit en un éclair sur lui et le stoppa net dans sa tentative de fuite.

**« Hé ben alors, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? On a pas encore commencé à jouer » **fit Envy, à présent bien là. Il attrapa le bras droit de Wrath et le tordit d'un coup sec.

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et se propagea dans le silence de la pièce. Wrath poussa un hurlement strident juste après, mais Envy lui mit sa main devant sa bouche pour l'arrêter.

**« Tu en fais du bruit dis donc, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas réveiller ta maman chérie » **demanda innocemment l'incarnation de l'envie.

Wrath le regarda en pleurant, puis il s'effondra sur lui-même le bras en l'air, toujours retenu par Envy. L'envie incarnée aurait bien encore joué un peu, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Dante dans le salon.

**« Un peu de silence ici, j'essaye de me reposer ****!****!****» **cria-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle portait un masque de gommage verdâtre pas très rassurant sur son visage : il n'y avait que le contour de ses yeux qui était sans cette mixture affreuse. En voyant cela, Wrath se fit dessus et Envy le lâcha. Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, Envy, en se retournant et en voyant le visage de Dante, recula de quelques pas face à l'horreur de l'image qu'il avait devant ses yeux. Comme son corps commençait àpourrir, Dante essayait tout et n'importe quoi,pour chercher à garder son corps en état un peu plus longtemps, mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle allait devoir s'approprier un autre corps. Une fois remis de sa surprise et faisant face à l'odeur de la pourriture, Envy se demanda comment aborder le sujet de sa venue avec sa " mère ".

**« Maman, je te cherchais justement ! **s'enjoua-t-il en s'approchant, mais en restant tout de même à une distance assez respectable de l'alchimiste.

**-Pourquoi ? d**emanda-t-elle sèchement.

**_- Aïe, elle est vraiment de mauvaise humeur, j'vais avoir du mal à obtenir des réponses,_**se dit-il.

**- Hé bien j'étais tranquillement en train de saccager une église près de Central, lorsque j'ai **… Envy ne put continuer sa phrase.

**- Je t'avais dit d'être discret ces temps-ci, Pride ne peut pas couvrir tous tes massacres, Envy ****! **l'interrompit-elle assez fâché que l'homonculus lui ai désobéi

**-...Trouvé ça****,**continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas était interrompu, en tendant un bout de papier chiffonné vers Dante.

**-**** E****t alors ****! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? i**nterrogea-t-elle en perdant patience et en prenant le bout de papier en question.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut déplié, elle écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction.

**- Où est le reste Envy ?ce papier est déchiré, où est l'autre bout, dis-moi ! i**nsista-t-elle avec un regard envieux.

**- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, j'ai bien interrogé le prêtre, mais il m'a dit que l'autre bout était conservé ailleurs, et que même lui ne savait pas où il était caché****,**avoua l'envie sur un ton enfantin.

**- Cherche-le et trouve-le ! je le veux, je te met sur cette mission, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, Pride te couvrira ****! **assura-t-elle.

Envy la dépassa et fit semblant de partir, puis il ajouta sans se retourner :

**- Ah oui, ce prêtre m'a aussi demandé quelque chose " les homonculus peuvent-ils rêver ? " bizarre n'est-ce pas ? **fit-il.

**- Absurde oui ! Les homonculus ne ****peuvent ****pas rêver, c'est tout simplement impossible****! **revendiqua-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

**- Il m'a aussi demandé si les homonculus pouvaient redevenir humain****, **ajouta l'incarnation de l'envie.

**- Il était bien curieux ce prêtre****, **fit Dante en fronçant ses sourcils.

_**-**_**_Merde, elle se doute de quelque chose la vieille peau_ ? **se demanda Envy en essayant de dénicher une parade.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mère, les humains sont curieux, surtout lorsqu'ils approchent de la mort ! **s'enjoua-t-il en haussant les épaules et en reprenant sa marche vers la sortie.

**- Envy !** l'interpella Dante. ** Il n'y a aucun moyen pour un homonculus de redevenir humain, même avec la pierre philosophale ****:****il faut un cercle spécial, même moi je ne le ****connais ****pas, je sais juste qu'il est un peu différent d'un cercle de transmutation humaine, et comme tu le sais, ce cercle est encore imparfait de nos jours****, **informa la vieille femme. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis repris. **Dis-moi Envy, tu ne t'es pas souvenu de ton passé ces temps-ci ****?****» **s'enquit-t-elle sur un ton soupçonneux.

Envy, toujours dos tourné, ne tressaillit pas d'un millimètre grâce à son self-contrôle. L'envie vit que Wrath semblait vouloir s'éclipser et il en profita pour l'utiliser afin de s'échapper lui aussi. Depuis qu'il avait été transformé en homonculus, Dante lui avait souvent posé cette question.

**- Non rien du tout, oh et en fait Wrath, avant de partir lâchement, tu devrais nettoyer la flaque d'eau suspecte que tu as faite sur le beau tapis de Dante****, ** fit Envy.

Dante pivota en une demi seconde pour voir la " flaque suspecte " sur son magnifique tapis.

**- WWWWWWWWWWWWRRAAAAATH ! » **hurla Dante sur l'enfant qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Pendant ce temps-là, Envy s'effaça par la petite porte du salon et retourna à la gare juste à temps pour attraper le dernier train pour Central. Il était bien content de la parade qu'il avait déniché pour sortir du manoir. Et puis maintenant qu'il avait eu les réponses à ses questions, il allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre son petit alchimiste blond. Le pauvre, il devait certainement l'attendre dans le hangar, tout seul. Envy sourit inconsciemment, il allait enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait tant depuis ces dernières années. En fait, il avait toujours voulu avoir Edward depuis qu'il avait eu connaissance de son existence. Dante lui avait d'abord ordonné de surveiller le fils prodige d'Hohenheim, puisque sa capacité de changer forme lui permettait d'espionner l'enfant sans être remarqué. Il se souvint d'une fois où Edward avait envoyé son ballon hors du terrain de jeux. Envy avait eu, à ce moment-là, tant envie de lui briser sa petite nuque si fragile. Au lieu de ça, il lui avait simplement rendu son ballon avec un doux sourire et lui avait dit de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Le petit blond l'avait alors remercié en rougissant de timidité et était reparti.

Fin ( suite au prochain chapitre )


	5. Chapter 5

**Note : Voilà le cinquième chapitre, avec un peu plus d' « action » X) qui est un peu plus long que les précédents, tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas le couper en deux,en plein milieu du feu de l'action ;). Je ne suis pas assez sadique pour ça ^^. Je tenais également à vous avertir, cher lecteurs/lectrices que ceci est mon premier lemon, donc faut pas s'attendre à du Shakespeare ou du Mozart ( pourquoi avoir choisi ces deux personnalités ? …bonne question ^^' ) Bref, c'était juste pour vous tenir au courant ^^. Ah oui, une dernière chose, dans les caractéristique de cette fanfic, je vais rajouter supernaturel.**

Note pour les reviews : Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui on fait un, ou plusieurs commentaires. Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de lecteurs qui poussent ce petit bouton en bas, et c'est bien dommage. Un commentaire, même négatif peut permettre aux auteurs d'avancer et de se perfectionner… Enfin bon, ce n'est pas votre cas XD. Alors voilà encore un grand merci à tous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre n°5**

Envy arriva à la gare de Central vers vingt-deux heures et encore une fois, il changea d'apparence pour sortir du train. Un imbécile avait laissé ouverte la fenêtre de son compartiment. L'envie incarnée s'était dit qu'il était tout de même plus discret d'être dans le train lorsque celui-ci arriverait en gare, que sur son toit. Il s'était alors glissé dans le compartiment et avait réussi par miracle à ne pas rencontrer le contrôleur. Heureusement, non pas pour lui, mais bien pour le contrôleur, parce qu'un humain de plus ou de moins, pour Envy ça ne changerait pas le monde.

Il lui fallu traverser la grand place de Central qui était bondée en ce mercredi soir. Puis il s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle sombre qu'il connaissait bien et c'est ainsi qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se retrouva devant l'entrepôt numéro treize. La porte était mal refermée, ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un y était entré. Mais il lui était impossible de savoir si c'était Edward ou une autre personne, à cause de la forte odeur de refermé qui voyageait dans l'air à l'entrée. Cette odeur ne se dissipait qu'une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, impossible de savoir pourquoi. Il faut dire qu'Envy n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre ce phénomène. Ça l'arrangeait même plutôt bien puisque quand quelqu'un se décidait à entrer, il ne faisait généralement que quelques pas, avant de faire marche arrière à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait à cet endroit. Il ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de celui qui était à l'intérieur. Envy avait découvert qu'il fallait soulever la lourde porte en fer pour que celle-ci ne grince pas. Évidemment, peu de personnes étaient dotées d'une force suffisante pour soulever cette porte. Une fois arrivé au niveau des caisses, il remarqua que l'une d' elles avait un peu bougé, comme si quelqu'un l'avait percuté de plein fouet. il haussa un sourcil de curiosité.

**« Quelqu'un se serait battu ? » **se demanda-t-il.

Il poursuivit son chemin dans le labyrinthe qu'il s'était amusé à construire. Il connaissait par cœur chaque embranchement, chaque tournant, chaque cul de sac. Il arriva enfin à la sortie. La lune brillait dehors et quelques rayons passait par le trou qu'il avait fait en été, parce qu'il crevait littéralement sous la chaleur des 40 degré qu'avait connu Central, il y a bien longtemps. Il sauta au-dessus de la flaque d'eau et atterrit souplement sur le sol de sa petite pièce aménagée.

**« Envy ? i**nterrogea une voix familière au fond du lit.

Envy regarda dans la même direction et vit une ombre se redresser sur le lit.

**- Hé bien, vas-y fais à ton aise, je t'en prie, t'es déjà couché sur le matelas, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu n'attends qu'à te faire sauter, **fit Envy d'un ton nonchalant avec un sourire en coin.

**- Sauter ? Pourquoi j'aurai envie de sauter sur ce lit ? j'suis plus un gamin et puis il est assez amoché comme ça, il y a déjà un ressort qui n'est plus à sa place **fit Edward en se demandant pourquoi l'homonculus avait dit ça.

**- Nan dis-moi qu'je rêve, il le fait exprès » **pensa Envy qui tombait des nues à la réplique ingénue du blond.

Envy lui lança un regard torve et scruta attentivement le visage de l'alchimiste en quête d'une quelconque trace d'ironie, mais celui-ci était bien sérieux.

**« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ? **questionna le blond un peu inquiet.

**- Tu sais, trop d'innocence, j'suis sûr que ça peut tuer, **affirma Envy sur un ton solennel en se rapprochant du lit.

**- Hé minute ! Les documents, j'veux d'abord voir les documents » **insista Edward en reculant un peu.

Envy soupira et s'éloigna du lit pour aller en direction du petit bureau. Il s'accroupit devant celui-ci et prit une clé ancienne dans un tiroir pour en ouvrir un autre un peu plus bas. Une fois déverrouillé, le tiroir s'ouvrit automatiquement. Edward analysait les moindres faits et gestes d'Envy et enregistra tout dans sa mémoire. Envy sortit les fameux documents et se retourna vivement, sentant les yeux d'Edward braqués sur lui ou plutôt sur ce qu'il faisait. L'homonculus eut un sourire en coin en décryptant ce qu'essayait de faire l'alchimiste et décida de le décourager tout de suite.

**« Inutile de me fixer comme ça, j'ai placé les documents là hier soir et comme je pensais que tu allais venir, ils sont restés là jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je me déplace toujours avec ces petits papiers sur moi, donc c'est pas la peine de revenir tout fouiller après,****compris ? » **Expliqua le pêché de l'envie, qui n'avait absolument pas envie de ranger un bordel qu'il n'avait pas enclenché.

Son interlocuteur parut déçu, et Envy sut alors qu'il avait touché dans le mile et qu'il avait eu raison d'éclaircir ce point avec l'alchimiste. Il s'approcha à nouveau du lit et tendit les feuilles couvertes d'encre bleue. Les coins étaient jaunis mais Edward n'y prêta pas attention. L'alchimiste y découvrit plusieurs cercles de transmutations très intéressants. De plus, les annotations écrites sur le côté étaient fines, soignées et pour une fois, lisibles en comparaison des annotations qu'il avait trouvées dans ses différents voyages. Trop absorbé par ces anciens documents, le blond ne vit pas qu' Envy avait contourné le lit pour se placer juste derrière lui. Ed reprit pied avec la réalité lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son homologue dans son cou, et il se rappela tout à coup pourquoi il était là. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra tout à coup et son corps se raidit. Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir face à Envy

**« Se laisser aller ou bien se défendre un peu ? **se demandait frénétiquement le blond.

**- Se défendre ! **rugit la conscience d'Edward.

**- Il vaudrait mieux se laisser faire » **fit une voix que l'alchimiste n'avait encore jamais entendue, mais qu'il identifia bizarrement comme étant celle de son masochisme.

Pendant ce petit débat intérieur, Envy avait déjà couché Ed sous lui et était en train de lui retirer sa veste quand celui-ci commença à paniquer royalement,

**« Aaa… attend … je,** bredouilla-t-il en faisant des grands gestes qui étaient destinés à faire reculer Envy. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

**- QUOI ENCORE ? » **s'énerva l'homonculus.

Sa voix résonna dans tout l'entrepôt et figea en même temps le jeune alchimiste. Il avait réussi à énerver son ennemi, juste ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Ed chercha dans son esprit des solutions possibles pour se sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Évidemment l'alchimie était à exclure. Mais son esprit était tellement embrouillé par la situation complexe qu'il ne réussit même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer.

**« T'as vu tes foutus documents, ils ont l'air intéressants, c'est cool pour toi, maintenant j'veux ma part du marché, compris ! **exigea l'incarnation de l'envie en se rapprochant de lui.

**-Non c'est pas ça, … c'est juste que … je je sais pas … baragouina** le blond en se perdant lui-même dans son explication.

**-Tu ne sais pas quoi ? » **répéta Envy qui était sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose à la fin, mais qui ne l'avait pas compris.

Edward prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver son calme et mettre au clair ses pensées désordonnées.

**« Je ne sais pas comment me comporter face à cette situation … surtout avec toi » **termina le plus jeune, alors que le rouge pivoine montait à ses joues.

Envy haussa son sourcil droit ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que l'alchimiste voulait lui dire. Puis une petite lumière s'éclaira dans son esprit et le sourcil gauche rejoint son jumeaux. Un sourire malsain vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

**« Alors c'était vrai, t'es toujours puceau ! **s'exclama-t-il sur un ton rempli de sous-entendus

Edward détourna simplement la tête en signe de réponse.

**- Nan sérieux ? » **jubila Envy en fixant avec insistance la couleur cramoisie des joues d'Edward.

Envy fit durer longtemps cet instant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un moment jouissif pour lui, mais pour Ed ce fut une véritable torture. Après quelques minutes, il en eut assez et décida de mettre fin à son calvaire.

**« Oui, je n'ai jamais couché avec personne, content ? **répondit-il avec hargne.

**-Très, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point »** lui susurra l'envie incarnée avec un grand sourire, tout prêt de son oreille.

Puis il lécha et lui mordit le pauvre morceau de cartilage qui rougit sous les coups de dents acérées de l'homonculus. Ed se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas réagir. Envy continua avec des suçons allant du cou jusqu'à ses clavicules. Malheureusement il fut arrêté par les vêtements de l'alchimiste. Envy métamorphosa sa main en un couteau aiguisé, pour couper les habits gênants, mais le blond ne comprit pas ce geste de la même façon et bougea au mauvais moment. Une ligne droite, mais peu profonde, apparut sur son torse, d'où quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent. Celles-ci furent bien vite et avidement léchées par l'homonculus, qui n'en perdit pas une goutte.

**« Nan mais ça va pas ! Comment j'vais faire pour rentrer moi, sans vêtements ? Et puis, j'suis pas venu ici pour me faire charcuter! **râla Ed en se redressa un peu sur ses coudes.

**- Fallait pas bouger comme ça, **lui rétorqua Envy en le recouchant d'une seule main.

**- J'ai cru que tu allais me tuer, **chuchota le blond avec une pointe de peur encore présente dans sa voix.

**- Soyons logique, si j'te tue c'est après t'avoir bai… après avoir couché****avec toi, **rectifia l'incarnation de l'envie, pour être sûr que le plus jeune comprenne et ne s'offusque pas de son vocabulaire, innocent comme il l'était. **Puis, pour tes vêtements, tu peux toujours les réparer avec ton alchimie » **informa le plus âgé.

Edward savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait les réparer grâce à son alchimie. Le seul problème, c'est qu'avec les habits, il y avait toujours un fil qui ne se raccrochait pas à à son vis-à-vis, ou bien alors un décalage dans le vêtement. Ce détail, infime certes, passerait inaperçu aux yeux du commun des mortels, mais un alchimiste le remarquerait tout de suite.

Il faudrait donc qu'Ed se trouve une couturière pour recoudre tout ça, sinon Alphonse ou pire, son supérieur, lui demanderait ce qu'il avait fait. Et Edward n'aurait vraiment pas envie de répondre à ça. Envy continua à découper soigneusement les vêtements de l'alchimiste, avec, on pouvait le dire, un vif intérêt. Edward était toujours dans ses pensées, cependant il redescendit bien vite sur terre en sentant un léger courant d'air froid caresser son corps. Il rougit violemment lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était complètement nu, devant son pire ennemi / partenaire ( ça, c'est selon le point de vue de chacun ). L'homonculus avait un regard plus que suggestif envers l'alchimiste, on pouvait d'ailleurs dire qu'il le dévorait des yeux. Le blond était bien fait de sa personne comme il avait pu l'entrevoir de temps à autre lorsque son t-shirt se déchirait "accidentellement" lors de leurs multiples accrochages. Malgré tout ce que les autres pouvaient dire, il avait l'impression que le blond avait un peu grandi. Bien sûr, il préférerait mourir plutôt que de le dire à haute voix. Son torse était toujours aussi musclé que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, bien qu'il se soit légèrement affiné. Envy continua à détailler le reste du corps du plus jeune. Ses hanches étaient étroites et ses jambes menues. Il revint à son visage, toujours aussi beau. Au fur et à mesure qu'il le fixait, son excitation grimpait en flèche et il savait que bientôt, il ne pourrait plus se retenir. De son côté, Edward était de plus en plus gêné d'être ainsi observé. Il ne s'était plus retrouvé nu devant quelqu'un depuis le temps où sa mère lui donnait son bain, en d'autre terme, depuis qu'il était bébé. Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus, l'alchimiste, c'était la lueur qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux d' Envy : l'excitation et une envie malsaine. Ce mélange ne disait rien qui vaille au plus jeune. Envy reprit doucement, pour ne pas effrayer l'alchimiste, là où il avait commencé. L'envie incarnée aimait la douceur et la chaleur de la peau du blond. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son buste, il s'amusa à lécher la cicatrice qu'il y avait à la jonction entre le bras métallique et l'épaule. Le blond ne put contenir un gémissement très … suggestif.

**« Ah voilà un point sensible » **remarqua Envy avec un sourire.

Edward sentit ce sourire sur sa peau, plus qu'il ne l'entendit. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir pu se retenir, et de réagir aux attention et aux caresses de son ennemi. L'alchimiste mit son avant-bras de chair devant sa bouche pour sceller tout son gênant venant de sa bouche. Envy migra vers le bas et happa au passage un téton dur et rose, qu'il s'amusa à torturer d'abord en le tétant, puis en le mordillant. L'autre téton ne fut pas en reste, les doigts experts d' Envy lui firent subir un supplice plus ou moins équivalent. L'autre main se perdit étrangement plus bas, vers le ventre qu'il caressa doucement tout en retraçant les muscles bien dessinés de l'alchimiste. Edward se tortillait pour essayer d'échapper aux sensations nouvelles qui l'assaillaient. Vaine tentative… Envy s'en amusa beaucoup d'ailleurs, mais il voulait entendre bien plus que des gémissements étouffés de la part de l'alchimiste. Il s'éloigna du corps chaud du blond pour se redresser de quelques centimètres et alla enlever le bras gênant.

**« Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu … **commença le blond sans comprendre pourquoi Envy avait tout à coup décidé de retirer son bras.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Envy l'embrassa avec avidité.

**- Ta bouche, ne la ferme pas, ouvre-là » **expliqua l'homonculus contrarié.

Edward, également complètement novice dans ce domaine-là, exécuta les exigences de l'envie incarnée sans rien dire. La langue d'Edward rencontra timidement sa jumelle, bien plus entreprenante et dominante que la sienne. Un langoureux ballet s'entama alors, bien que tout ceci ne soit qu'une diversion puisque l'une des mains d'Envy descendit jusqu'à l'entrejambe du blond pour y trouver une virilité plus ou moins bien réveillée.

Il débuta quelques caresses sur l'objet de ses désirs et fut content d'entendre que ça ne déplaisait pas à l'adolescent sous lui. Plusieurs gémissements d'Edward moururent dans la gorge d' Envy. Celui-ci sentit tout à coup la main de chair du blond se refermer sur la sienne. Malgré sa réaction favorable, l'alchimiste avait besoin d'être rassuré, surtout si c'était sa première fois. Bien sûr, Envy s'en foutait royalement, mais il s'était dit auparavant qu'il devrait peu être y aller en douceur pour que l'alchimiste veuille bien recommencer sans trop de réticence. Et puis Greed lui avait dit une fois que les humains n'oubliaient jamais leurs premières fois, cela restaient gravées en leurs mémoires. De plus, son " frère " lui avait confié que les humains choisissaient très souvent une personne spéciale et que ces personnes partageraient un lien particulier par la suite.

**« Ça voudrait donc dire que moi et le nain de jardin, on est lié ? **se demanda-t-il tout en continuant ce qu'il faisait.

**- Naan ! Edward ne m'a pas " choisi ", c'est moi qui l'ai obligé par ce marché » **se rassura-t-il.

Il n'avait donc pas d'engagement envers le blond et cela le rassurait. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'avoir d'attache, surtout avec un humain, même si celui-ci était spécial, comme Edward Élric…

Envy quitta avec regret la bouche de l'alchimiste, en laissant néanmoins une petite morsure sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis il se déplaça vers le membre du blond à présent bien réveillé par les caresses expérimentées qu'il avait prodigué si généreusement.

**« Hé mais… où est-ce que… tu vas ?**haleta difficilement l'alchimiste en ayant tout de même une petite idée de ce qu'allait faire son "partenaire ".

**- T'en****fais pas, tu vas adorer » **lui assura l'homonculus avant de se mettre en position.

Il se plaça entre les jambes du blond et les écarta légèrement mais fermement, les maintenant dans cette position avec une forte pression. De quoi faire de beaux bleus demain à l'alchimiste ! Envy lécha voluptueusement le sexe gonflé de désir sur toute sa longueur, ce qui arracha un long gémissement au blond, qu'Envy qualifia de très excitant. Malheureusement le plus jeune se redressa vivement et essaya de l'arrêter. Envy y allait trop rapidement et ça l'effrayait.

**« Naaan … arrête ça … Envy » **dit-il désespérément entre deux grandes respirations.

Envy en avait un peu marre de se faire arrêter dans ses élans. Il releva la tête avec un air agacé, mais cette mine renfrognée s'effaça lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Edward. Il était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, même plus si ça avait été possible, et sa respiration saccadée ne l'aidait pas à retrouver ses vraies couleurs. Ses yeux dorés, si magnifiques étaient embrumés par l'excitation. Cependant celle-ci était écrasée par la peur. Il y avait sur sa tempe quelques gouttes de sueur, et sa tresse habituellement nouée très serrée s'était complètement défaite. Envy ne tenait plus, il embrassa une fois de plus l'alchimiste en le recouchant et en caressant doucement ses cheveux en emmêlant ses doigts dedans.

**« Si soyeux » **pensa-t-il en les enviant, les siens étant incoiffables et revêches.

Ils se séparèrent lorsque le manque d'air se fit ressentir.

**« J'ai peur » **souffla Ed en tremblant.

Envy ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre. Lui dire qu'il n'avait absolument rien à craindre de lui ne fonctionnerai pas : il était le plus grand sadique que la terre ait jamais porté. Et au contraire, lui dire que ses craintes étaient bien fondées ne l'aiderait pas à se détendre non plus. Il décida de se taire et de le ré-embrasser plus précautionneusement qu'auparavant, pour que le plus jeune se détende un peu. Une fois cela fait, sa main reprit ses caresses sur le pauvre membre injustement délaissé. Celui-ci se redressa bien vite sous les attentions d' Envy qui avait niché sa tête dans le cou du blond qu'il martyrisa à coups de dents répétitifs. L'homonculus aimait sentir la peau bronzée parcourue de frissons. Mais il allait bientôt arriver à un stade critique où il lui faudrait se soulager et il ne savait pas s'il aurait assez de patience pour ne pas trop amocher le blond. Avant de repartir s'occuper comme il se doit du sexe de l'alchimiste, il remonta un peu vers l'oreille.

**« Ça va aller,****laisse-toi faire » **chuchota-t-il.

Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait dit ça, c'était comme si sa bouche avait articulé ses mots d'elle-même. Il se replaça entre les cuisses d'Edward et reprit son activité, qui consistait à lécher le membre qui devait certainement commencer à faire souffrir son propriétaire. Après quelques coups de langue bien placés, l'incarnation de l'envie décida de le prendre entièrement en bouche.

**« Aaah, … aaah ! » **cria très érotiquement l'alchimiste sans avoir pu s'abstenir.

Envy put alors constater toute l'étendue de la souplesse d'Edward, celui-ci s'étant arqué sous l'effet du plaisir que lui avait procuré le geste d' Envy. Il savait que l'adolescent sous lui était proche de la délivrance. Néanmoins, il jugea bon de faire languir encore un peu le plus jeune, histoire de se venger de toutes ces interruptions. Sa langue passait sur le gland, ou bien tournait autour du membre, sa bouche effectuant différentes pressions. Mais les cris d'Edward eurent raison de lui, il se mit à accélérer ses va-et-vient dans le but de faire jouir le blond. Celui-ci fut encore plus embarrassé lorsqu'il entendit le crissement du ressort du matelas.

**« Aaah … nan Envy arrê… je vais … » **fit-il en respirant de manière saccadée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les muscles de l'alchimiste se tendirent et Envy reçut un liquide chaud en bouche qu'il s'empressa d'avaler. Ensuite, il se releva pour contempler Edward qui était encore dans qui était encore en train de récupérer. Il était vraiment magnifique avec ses cheveux défaits, il faisait penser à un soleil. Son visage était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui le rendait légèrement brillant. Il avait vraiment l'air heureux de cette nouvelle expérience

Cependant, le plus dur allait venir pour lui, car Envy, comme il le craignait, ne pouvait plus attendre. Si quelque chose n'allait pas, il serait obligé de le forcer. Pas que cela ne le dérange, mais une petite voix féminine, qu'il avait déjà entendue en lui une fois, lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. L'homonculus chassa intérieurement d'un geste de la main ce conseil, mais il espérait quand même aux tréfonds de lui qu'Edward ne serait pas trop long à préparer. Envy profita de l'état de béatitude du blond pour entreprendre de le préparer pour la suite. Le corps sous lui était complètement détendu lorsqu'il introduisit le premier doigt. Edward réagit brusquement en ouvrant et en écarquillant les yeux. il se releva en position assise.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **demanda-t-il avec une gêne visible.

**- C'est pour que tu puisses marcher demain matin … une sorte de préparation si tu préfères » **expliqua le plus âgé en glissant un autre doigt.

L'alchimiste grimaça à l'entrée du second doigt et Envy eut un sourire en coin.

**« Tu devrais te recoucher, ça sera moins douloureux … et puis ferme****les yeux aussi, ça va t'aider » **informa l'homonculus.

Edward hocha simplement la tête et se recoucha sur le matelas moelleux. Il fixa, inquiet, le plafond pendant quelques secondes, son regard se perdant sur la tôle qui formait le toit. Puis, il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur les nouvelles sensations qu'il ressentait pour le moment. Le premier doigt n'était pas vraiment douloureux, les sensations qu'il procurait étaient juste un peu bizarre. le deuxième, par contre, n'était pas passé inaperçu, et il avait ressenti une vive douleur. Envy alternait les mouvements de ciseaux et de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapidement. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il infiltra un troisième et dernier doigt dans l'intimité du blond. Une fois celle-ci détendue, Envy retira ses vêtements en un flash lumineux et prit fermement les jambes de l'alchimiste, pour les placer sur ses épaules. À ce geste, le plus jeune se crispa. L'homonculus agrippa les hanches du blond et s' enfonça le plus profondément possible en lui. Edward hurla de douleur et essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de son ennemi / amant ( encore une fois, tout dépend du point de vue de chacun ^^ ), mais il n'y arriva pas. Pour Envy tout était parfait, l'intimité de l'alchimiste était étroite et enserrait son membre en une étreinte particulièrement agréable. Il adorait les sensations qu'il ressentait en ce moment précis, mais il fut contrarié par les supplications d'Edward.

**« Envy, … arrête, retires-toi,… ça fait mal, ça fait trop mal » **sanglotait difficilement le blond entre deux halètements.

Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues), il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas pleurer devant " lui ", mais rien à faire, la souffrance était telle qu'il avait dû mettre sa fierté de côté.

Il s'était également efforcé de faire partir Envy de lui en reculant ses hanches dans le matelas, malheureusement c'était sans compter la poigne de l'homonculus. Ed ne s'avoua pas vaincu, et gigota dans tout les sens pour faire comprendre à l'homonculus qu'il souffrait trop.

**«****Reste****tranquille, **grogna l'incarnation de l'envie.

**- Pitié retire-toi » **supplia le plus jeune en pleurant.

Envy ignora les supplications de l'alchimiste et se coucha sur lui, sans y mettre tout son poids, bien sûr. Son but était d'atteindre l'oreille du blond.

**« Détends-toi, **murmura-t-il doucement pour calmer le blond.

**- J'essaye… mais j'y arrive pas, **dit-il sur un ton pitoyable, la respiration saccadée.

**- Fais fais****abstraction de la douleur, c'est parce que c'est ta première fois, après ça ira mieux, tu vas voir » **chuchota l'envie incarné en lèchant les larmes qui coulaient encore sur les joues du plus jeune.

Edward tenta de contrôler sa respiration et y arriva au bout de quelques grandes inspirations.

**« Voilà, comme ça, c'est bien continue » **encouragea le plus âgé en laissant quelques suçons dans le cou de son amant.

Envy se releva un peu et débuta ses va-et-vient. Ed serra les dents, La douleur n'était plus aussi forte qu'au début, bien qu'encore très présente. Tout à coup, la douleur disparut pour laisser place à une décharge de plaisir, qui se propagea dans tout son corps arqué. Il poussa un long gémissement très excitant, selon Envy, qui comprit qu'il avait dû toucher la zone de plaisir du blond. Il allait devoir buter le plus souvent possible sur ce point si particulier. En même temps, il décida de se réoccuper du membre d'Ed qui commençait à nouveau à se gorger de plaisir. Les coups de reins d'Envy furent d'abord lents, mais s'accentuèrent rapidement. Les gémissement d'Edward se transformèrent bien vite en cris et s'accélérèrent au même rythme que les mouvements de l'homonculus. Et Envy s'en réjouit, entendre l'alchimiste crier comme ça était une sorte de victoire intérieure pour lui. L'homonculus se sentait proche de la délivrance et se rapprocha du corps sous lui. Il logea sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune et respira l'odeur alléchant du blond. Lorsqu'il arriva au point de non retour, il mordit l'épaule d'Ed à pleine dent et jouit dans l'intimité de l'alchimiste qui se répandit entre eux. Le plus jeune, ayant eu trop d'émotions en une soirée, s'évanouit quelques secondes plus tard. Envy se retira doucement et s'allongea à côté du blond.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais autant pris soin d'un de ses amants. Généralement lorsqu'il avait envie, il accompagnait Lust à la " chasse " pour commettre leurs pêchés en toute tranquillité. Envy se choisissait un humain bien fait de sa personne et il le prenait dans tout les sens possibles et inimaginables. Puis il torturait ces amants d'une nuit qui succombaient fréquemment à leurs blessures. Parfois, l'homonculus laissait en vie un chanceux assez masochiste pour aimer les tortures qu'il subissait. Envy revenait quelques fois le voir, mais ça le lassait bien vite et là par contre, il le tuait rapidement, en lui brisant la nuque par exemple. Il se releva et rabattit les couvertures sur Edward,qui semblait à présent dormir paisiblement. Mais en remettant les couvertures correctement, le blond bougea et Envy put voir qu'il y avait du sang mélangé à son sperme qui s'écoulait de son intimité. L'homonculus grimaça, sans pourtant aborder un air coupable.

**« Alors même en me retenant, ça n'a pas suffit » **se lamenta-t-il.

Il retourna l' alchimiste de façon à ce que celui-ci soit sur le ventre et alla chercher dans un tiroir secret de la table de chevet un baume réparateur. Il en appliqua sur son doigt et commença à masser l'intimité du plus jeune, qui n'apprécia pas qu'on touche à cet endroit endolori. L'homonculus remit ensuite les couvertures en place et Ed s'emmitoufla dedans sans plus attendre. Envy se dirigea vers la sortie, mais se stoppa après quelques pas, se retourna et soupira.

**« J'aurai bien voulu recommencer, mais le nain de jardin à l'air**** K****.O. **se désespéra-t-il. **Enfin bon, j'y ai quand même pris mon pied,… la prochaine fois, peut-être qu'il tiendra plus longtemps » **continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie pour partir pour de bon.

Les choses se corsaient au manoir de Dante. Celle-ci était rongée par le doute, … et par la folie ( là, je ne vous apprends rien… ). Elle convoqua sa " fille " dans son salon privé où elle n'était toujours pas arrivée à déloger Sloth de l'un de ses précieux fauteuils. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une Lust heureuse d'être sollicitée par sa mère.

**« Vous m'avez fait demander mère ? **demanda-t-elle.

**- Oui ! Lust je veux que tu partes pour Central immédiatement, je veux que tu surveilles Envy de près, mais ne te fais surtout pas repérer, compris ! **ordonna la vieille femme.

**- Se passerait-il quelque chose d'imprévu dans vos plans,mère ? **questionna la sulfureuse femme.

**- Envy m'inquiète, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me dit pas tout, qu'il se souvient de choses ****de son passé****, des choses très utiles vois-tu ? **expliqua-t-elle sans vraiment éclairer sa " fille ". **Ah et encore une chose, n'emmène pas Glutonny avec toi, il attire trop l'attention et il te freinerait trop,**termina Dante avant de congédier la brune d'un geste de la main.

**-Très bien mère, il en sera fait selon vos désirs » **conclut la jeune femme qui se retira gracieusement avec une démarche voluptueuse faisant rêver beaucoup d'hommes.

Lust traversa le manoir et sortit par l'entrée principale. Elle prit un taxi de Dublith jusqu'à Central. Une fois arrivée à destination, le chauffeur de taxi n'eut pas le temps de demander à sa belle passagère le montant du voyage, qu'il fut transpercé par, les ongles extensibles de Lust. La brune sulfureuse, toucha directement le cœur, sans aucun remord. Elle disparut ensuite dans la nuit, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que quelqu'un l'observait depuis une ruelle sombre.

**« Ainsi donc, tu as envoyé l'un de tes chiens de garde pour surveiller ton fils, Dante **fit une voix féminine. **Tu as dû ressentir ma présence, il va falloir que je rentre en contact avec Edward Elric, afin de protéger Envy de ta folie. Cette fois, je n'échouerais pas »** termina-t-elle sur un ton déterminé.

Une ombre se détacha de l'obscurité de la ruelle et partit dans la rue principale avec un petit sourire. Cette fine silhouette s'approcha d'une vitrine où s'affichait une pancarte de mise en vente.

**« Ça sera parfait pour ouvrir une boutique de couture et de réparation de vêtements, **entama-t-elle sur un ton joyeux. **En plus ce n'est pas loin du tout de l'appartement d'Edward, il la trouvera vite je l'espère » **termina-t-elle.

Fin ( suite au prochain chapitre )


	6. Chapter 6

******Chapitre n°6**

Edward se réveilla avec un sentiment bizarre ce matin-là. Il papillonna doucement des yeux et fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension lorsqu'il ne reconnu pas le plafond habituel de sa chambre qu'il louait depuis plus ou moins un an. Les neurones de l'alchimistedécidèrent de se reconnecter peu de temps après le réveil du corps. Le blond écarquilla ses yeux dorés en se souvenant brusquement des événements plutôt torridesde la nuit dernière. Il se releva sur le lit qui grinça affreusement sous lui. Il replia ses jambes pour pouvoir poser ses coudes dessus. Son menton alla trouver une place très confortable sur ses avant-bras et là il put faire le point sur sa situation. Un sentiment de honte le rongeait ; il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il avait fait, ça en valait vraiment le coup. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le petit bureau où étaient déposés les documents. Ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis la veille, lorsqu'Envy les y avait mis. Non, il avait honte parce qu'il avait aimé ce moment qu'il avait passé avec son ennemi. Outre la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, douleur qui était certainement due au fait que c'était sa première fois, il avait aimé ressentir ces nouvelles sensations. Edward secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller une seconde fois. Il décida de se lever pour rejoindre son appartement. Mais un bout de papier placé sur la table de chevet près du lit attira son attention. Il n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour s'en saisir. Il l'ouvrit et lu à voix basse.

_« Dans deux jours, au même endroit à 21 heure précise_

_Envy »_

Le blond chiffonna le papier dans sa main. Maintenant il commençait à connaître l'homonculus. Il savait très bien que si Envy apprenait qu'il avait apprécié cette nuit,_il_ se désintéresserait de luiet lui n'aurait plus ces documents. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'Envy se lassait vite et que celui-ci avait un pouvoir de fascination effrayant sur ses victimes. L'alchimiste avait déjà été amené à enquêter sur quelques uns de ses meurtres. À chaque fois, les victimes avaient une sorte de sourire béat ou une expression de peur totale ancrée profondément sur leur visages. En fait, cela dépendait de ses humeurs. Quelques fois, il couchait avec des humains assez masochistes pour supporter ses pratiques et ses humiliations. Il s'en débarrassait lorsqu'ils devenaient trop dépendantsde lui. Mais il arrivait plus souvent qu'il les torture jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Un frisson remonta le long de toute la colonne vertébrale d' Edward en repensant au moment où Envy lui avait retiré ses vêtements. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie. À ce moment précis, il avait cru qu'il s'était fait berner et que la mort l'attendait juste après ce geste. Il secoua à nouveau la tête et remarqua que ses cheveux étaient défais. Il se retourna et farfouilla sous l'oreiller pour retrouver l'élastique et nouer ses cheveux en tresse comme à son habitude. Ce qui restait de ses vêtements, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose à par des lambeaux, avait glissé du lit. Il décida de se lever pour aller les récupérer, mais il fut arrêté par une vive douleur dans le bas du dos.

**« Je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre »** murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il continua sur sa lancée en grimaçant et répara ses vêtements grâce à l'alchimie. Bien qu'il se soit appliqué, il voyait toujours la jointure des deux bouts de vêtements, comme il s'y attendait. Et si lui le voyait, tous les autres alchimistes l'entourant à son travail leverraient aussi. Il sortit rapidement de l'entrepôt et marcha assez vite malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait. Quand il arriva à son appartement, il se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et constater les dégâts. La pendule dans l'entrée sonna les 9 heures tandis qu'il montait les escaliers avec difficulté. Après sa douche l'alchimiste se mit devant le miroir et contempla son reflet pendant un certain temps. On pouvait voir se dessiner un chemin de suçons de la base de son cou jusqu'à son nombril, et plus bas aussi, mais il préféra ne pas trop regarder. Il y avait également une belle morsure sur son épaule de chair. Les dents de l'homonculus formaient un arc de cercle parfait. La morsure était profonde et douloureuse, mais l'alchimiste fut étonné en la voyant. Il ne se souvenait même plus quand Envy lui avait arraché la moitié de l'épaule. Surtout que s'il avait un mal de chien maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça avait dû être lorsqu'il avait eu cette morsure. Et pourtant il n'avait aucun souvenir d'une telle douleur. Après avoir regardé attentivement les œuvres d' Envy, il s'habilla d'un simple t-shirt et d'un pantalon large. De retour de la salle de bain, le blond se prépara quelque chose à manger. Ed fit une grimace en avalant la première bouchée. Déjà que l'aspect n'avait rien d'encourageant, le goût quant à lui était à peine supportable. Il termina tout de même son repas en se demandant s'il avait vraiment été comestible.

**« Comment Al peut-il arriver à rendre ce truc mangeable ? **» soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

Edward préférerait mourir que d'avouer qu'il n'avait absolument aucun talent en cuisine. Il utilisait l'excuse du « passe-temps » pour occuper son frère qui, étant à présent une armure ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Une fois monté à l'étage, le blond s'effondra sur son lit. C'était son dernier jour de congé maladie, alors il allait en profiter au maximum pour se reposer. Après tout, la nuit passée n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Les deux jours suivant passèrent vite. Le travail redevint une routine et Edward fut surpris de voir à quel point il avait manqué à l'équipe de Mustang. Les blagues de mauvais goût du colonel n'avaient par contre absolument pas manqués au jeune alchimiste, mais il dut s'en accommoder. Pendant ces deux journées, le blond avait eu le temps de chercher une boutique de couture qui puisse raccommoder ses vêtements. Il en avait trouvé une pas mal, qui venait juste d'ouvrir à quelques rues à peine plus loin de chez lui. Il avait commencé à expliquer à la jeune fille qui tenait le nouveau commerce qu'il faisait des expériences pour justement pouvoir rafistoler ses habits lui-même. Il avait à peine entamé son exposé qu'elle l'avait arrêté tout de suite en disant qu'elle ne connaissait rien en alchimie et que ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Elle avait décelé la coupure dans tous les vêtements qu'Ed lui avait apportés. Cela l'avait fortement perturbé car normalement il n'y avait qu'un alchimiste qui pouvait voir ce genre de détail. Cependant,il en avait déduit que l'œil expert d'une couturière pouvait aussi voir ce genre de chose. Lorsqu'il était sorti du magasin, il avait eu une impression étrange comme s'il avait été en compagnie d'un être surnaturel. Mais côtoyant de plus en plus souvent Envy, il crut qu'il était devenu légèrement paranoïaque et avait repris la route de son appartement en flânant à gauche et à droite. C'était ce soir qu'il devait retrouver le péché de l'envie. Bien que ce ne fut plus sa première "rencontre", il éprouvait tout de même de l'appréhension.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, alchimiste s'arrêta devant le calendrier en fixant la date entourée en rouge. Ce n'était autre que la date où son petit frère rentrera de Resembool. Il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir cacher ses visites secrètes. Et surtout comment il allait arriver à mentir à Al sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Edward prit une douche pour se relaxer. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila une tenue de rechange en tout point semblable à l'original, qu'il venait de créer avec une ancienne couverture. Il avait bien d'autres vêtements dans son armoire et dans sa valise, mais ils étaient plus décontractés. C'était psychologique, les visites qu'il rendait à Envy n'étaient pas reliées au loisir mais bien au travail. Il ne devait jamais perdre cela de vue. Sinon, il allait finir dépendant d'Envy, et il deviendrait comme toutes ses autres victimes. Il finirait par y laisser sa peau. C'est pour ça qu'il tenait tant à mettre des vêtements liés au travail. Cette petite opération dura plus longtemps que prévu. Lorsqu'il avait essayé ses nouveaux habits, il s'était aperçu qu'ils étaient trop longs pour lui. Il avait ragé , car il imaginait son supérieur se moquer de lui en disant qu'il se prenait pour un grand dans son esprit, mais que son corps ne suivait pas la cadence. C'était à peu près toujours comme ça que commençaient les disputes dans le bureau de Mustang. La plupart du temps, il n'y avait que les coups de feu du lieutenant Hawkeye pour remettre de l'ordre. Edward partit précipitamment de chez lui, car il savait que l'homonculus n'était pas quelqu'un de patient et comme il était justement en retard …

Par ce temps frais, Edward avait décidé de courir pour se réchauffer un peu. Il arriva avec quelques minutes de retard devant la grande porte en fer du dernier entrepôt. Il avança rapidement dans le dédale de caisses pour déboucher dans la pièce aménagée par l'homonculus. Légèrement essoufflé, il s'avança vers le lit, mais Envy n'y était pas encore. Le blond souffla et s'assit sur le matelas. Il attendit quelques minutes, cependant pour lui, cela parut une éternité. Il en conclut que si Envy n'aimait pas attendre après quelqu'un, il adorait se faire désirer. Comme il ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie, Edward décida que cette fois-ci, il allait sauver ses habits des assauts du plus âgé. Il se déshabilla et se cacha rapidement au cœur des couvertures bien chaudes. Bien évidemment le lit grinça horriblement en faisant rougir l'alchimiste. Il s'installa confortablement et ne bougea plus jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'envie incarnée, qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs. Envy fit une arrivée très spéciale. Il passa par le trou qu'il avait fait dans le toit. Un saut vertigineux pour un humain, mais pas si extraordinaire que ça pour un homonculus. Il s'ébroua comme un chien, des fines gouttelettes d'eau formant une auréole sur le sol tout autour de lui. Il savait pertinemment qu' Ed était déjà là.

**« Il pleut dehors ? **demanda le blond pour engager la conversation.

**– ****Une vrai drache ! » **s'exclama le plus âgé en essorant sa longue chevelure.

Mais malgré tout ses efforts, ses cheveux restèrent mouillés. Edward, voyant l'ennui sur son visage, décida de l'aider pour qu'il soit de meilleur humeur. Après tout, c'était dans son intérêt.

**«Tu veux que je les sèchent ? **interrogea timidement le plus jeune en s'asseyant dans le lit.

**– ****Tu peux le faire ? » **fit l'interpellé avec étonnement, car il croyait que l'alchimie ne servait qu'à se battre.

Alors qu'il disait ça, il eut un genre de flash-back. Il se revoyait, lui, lorsqu'il était humain, un simple enfant. Il fabriquait un bouquet de fleure avec de l'herbe fraîchement coupée dans un grand jardin, près d'un manoir. Il l'avait offert à une jeune fille, une soubrette visiblement, mais il eut une étrange sensation au plus profond de lui. Il ne sut pas dire réellement ce que c'était, cependant il crut ressentir une chose qui ressemblait à un sentiment. Il secoua la tête comme pour oublier ce souvenir d'une autre vie, qu'il avait depuis longtemps refoulé. Il se dirigea vers Edward en remarquant au passage qu'il était complètement nu sous la couverture. Il sourit en s'approchant avec, cette fois-ci, plus d'enthousiasme. Il s'assit sur le lit et mit sa tête entre les mains de l'alchimiste en toute confiance.

**«Tu as les documents ? **demanda le blond pour combler le blanc qui c'était installé.

**– ****Ils sont là-bas **informa l'homonculus en agitant le bras vers l'entrée de la pièce. **Je les ai placés****dans une caisse, je te les apporterai après, … après » **répéta-t-il en lorgnant le corps de l'alchimiste à moitié nu qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Il vit les marques qu'il avait laissées sur le corps de son amant et ça l'excita grandement, surtout la marque de dent sur l'épaule.

**« J'ai fini »** dit l'alchimiste juste après avoir rejoint ses mains et fini sa tâche.

Envy passa une main dans ses cheveux pour vérifier la véracité du travail de l'alchimiste. Secs de la racine à la pointe. Envy sourit en pensant qu'il avait obtenu un service gratuit.

**« On passe à la suite » **fit l'incarnation de l'envie en se retournant et en se couchant totalement sur le lit, qui grinça au passage.

Edward se raidit, mais il se coucha tout de même de lui-même, sans qu'Envy eut à l'obliger, comme la dernière fois. Envy se plaça au dessus de lui et retira progressivement la couverture pour ne pas effrayer le plus jeune. Il commença par l'embrasser sur le front puis sur la bouche où le baiser prit plus d'ampleur. Les gémissements du blond se perdirent dans la gorge de l'homonculus. Les mains de celui-ci voyagèrent un peu partout des hanches jusqu'à la nuque de l'alchimiste. Il voulait attaquer le bas lorsque le plus jeune serait plus décontracté. Il décida de mettre fin à leur échange lorsque l'air devint trop rare. Il remarqua les suçons qui commençaient à s'effacer depuis la dernière fois. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les tétons et les trouva déjà durcis. La respiration haletante et les gémissements d'Edward encouragèrent l'homonculus à poursuivre sa tâche. Descendant toujours plus bas, Envy arriva au membre gonflé du blond. Il le prit sans ménagement et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Le plus jeune hoqueta de surprise et croisa ses bras sur son visage comme s'il voulait échapper à la réalité. Au fur et à mesure que les mouvements d' Envy augmentaient en vitesse, les muscles d'Edward se contractaient. Le point de non retour arriva plus vite que la première fois. Edward prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer et se détendre à nouveau. Envy se releva doucement en se pourléchant les lèvres. Il regarda attentivement les traits de l'alchimiste se détendre. Mais les joues de celui-ci restèrent rouges à cause de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une idée germa dans son esprit en quelques secondes et il sourit.

**« On échange de place et tu me fais ce que je viens juste de te faire ? **Demanda-t-il innocemment, impatient de voir la réaction du blond.

La respiration du blond se coupa, il écarquilla ses yeux dorés et se releva sur ses coudes.

**– ****Mais je n'ai … ja****mais, … enfin tu vois… » **bredouilla le plus jeune en devenant plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà.

**– ****Tout a****une première fois Chibi !** S'exclama-t-il.

**– ****J'suis pas un Chibi ! **s'emporta l'alchimiste en se redressant encore un peu plus.

**– ****Alors prouve-le » **défia Envy en retirant ses vêtements avec un flash caractéristique.

Edward déglutit difficilement en voyant le corps nu de son amant ainsi exposé devant lui. Il se décala lentement pour qu'Envy puisse prendre sa place. Les couvertures avaient été complètement rejetées en arrière pour ne pas les gêner. Envy s'installa en prenant une position aguicheuse pour faire augmenter encore un peu plus la pression. Edward se remémora la fois d'avant et celle qu'il venait juste de subir. Il se rappela chaque sensation qu'il avait ressenti et tous les gestes que l'homonculus avait fait. Une fois préparé, il se plaça là où il devait être, mais se stoppa et regarda son partenaire dans les yeux.

**« C'est sa vrai taille ou tu la fais****devenir plus grosse avec ta polymorphie?** Questionna timidement l'alchimiste à présent plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

**– ****C'est sa vrai taille,** affirma fièrement Envy en souriant. **Complexé ?** demanda-t-il ensuite.

**– ****Pas du tout **répondit le blond légèrement vexé.

**– ****C'est vrai que tu n'as****pa****s encore fini ta croissance **dit le plus vieux des deux.

**– ****Qu'est-ce que tu insin… **il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Envy s'était avancé et lui avait coupé la parole en l'embrassant.

**– ****Tu parles trop » **murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils se furent séparés.

Edward, trop surpris, ne put plus rien répondre. Tout deux se remirent en place et Edward commença timidement par des coups de langues assez rapides sur l'extrémité du membre de son partenaire. Le blond continua sous les ordres de l'homonculus et le prit progressivement en bouche. Comme son amant était très bien proportionné, l'alchimiste crut qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir tout faire rentrer. Finalement, il y parvint après moult efforts. Il se concentra principalement sur la fréquence de ses mouvements. Quelques fois il augmentait la vitesse, puis il ralentissait. Edward sentait bien qu'Envy n'appréciait pas lorsqu'il ralentissait et il s'en amusa beaucoup. C'était une sorte de petite victoire. Cependant il dut reprendre son sérieux car énerver un homonculus du genre d' Envy n'est pas une très bonne idée pour garder la forme. Il accentua ses va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'Envy éjacule dans sa bouche. Même si Edward s'y attendait, il fut surpris par le goût et la quantité. Il toussa lorsqu'il se releva et essaya d'avaler sans trop se plaindre. Envy se releva lui aussi en position assise et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Envy l'embrassa pour partager le goût de sa semence. Edward oublia où il était et ce qu'il venait juste de faire tellement ce baiser était enivrant. Il mit ses bras autour du cou de l'incarnation de l'envie et celle-ci plaça les siens au niveau de la taille du blond. Le plus jeune était tellement pris par le baiser qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il se faisait soulever.

**« AAAAAAAHH » **cria l'alchimiste en sentant Envy en lui.

Cette douleur aiguë le ramena durement à la réalité. L'homonculus poursuivit en enfonçant encore plus profondément le corps de son amant vers son sexe. Il ne lui avait pas dit la première fois, mais il adorait l'étroitesse du blond. Il posa ses mains sur la peau brûlante d'Edward au niveau de ses hanches et commença à le soulever et à le descendre, lentement, puis il accéléra la cadence. Bientôt le mouvement de va-et-vient se calqua parfaitement sur leur respirations saccadées. Edward jouit en premier, suivi de près par Envy. L'alchimiste sentit le liquide chaud se répandre en lui. Ils étaient toujours enlacés et leur torses se touchaient à chacune de leurs inspirations. L'envie incarnée se pencha et leur deux corps retombèrent lourdement sur le lit, qui grinça comme à son habitude. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, chacun reprenant son souffle. Envy ramena les couvertures sur eux.

**« Tu restes ?** s'étonna l'alchimiste.

**– ****Ouais, un peu »** fit l'homonculus.

Edward s'endormit juste après cette échange. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il était toujours enlacé dans les bras de son amant.

Fin ( suite au prochain chapitre )


	7. Chapter 7

******Chapitre n°7**

* * *

Au matin, Edward trouva les documents sur la table de nuit, à coté du lit. Il s'étira et se leva. Lorsqu'il prit sa montre il s'étonna de l'heure ; 6h30, il avait juste le temps de rentrer chez lui pour se préparer et aller au travail. C'était étrange, comme si son corps s'était adapté à ce nouveau rythme de vie. En pensant au mot rythme, il se demandait comment il allait devoir agencer ses visites chez Envy, sans que son frère ne le remarque. Bien que les documents que l'homonculus lui avait fournis l'avaient grandement avancé dans ses recherches sur la pierre philosophale, il lui manquait encore beaucoup d'informations. Il retourna à son appartement et mit directement les nouveaux documents dans le bureau de sa chambre. Il prit une douche rapide et descendit manger. Pour l'instant, il n'avait aucun ordre de mission, en même temps il ne pouvait toujours pas repartir sur le terrain. Alphonse revenait le lendemain, il avait du rangement à faire, alors il prit congé l'après-midi.

Envy occupait ses journées comme il pouvait, mais la plupart du temps il s'ennuyait ferme. Il lui était arrivé de suivre l'alchimiste dans ses déplacements, en prenant des apparences différentes. Il avait remarqué qu' Edward était devenu légèrement paranoïaque avec le temps. Mais une fois qu'il arrivait à son travail, il ne faisait plus rien d'intéressant. De plus, voir le Colonel Mustang le faire sortir de ses gonds l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Mais le blond semblait se contrôler de mieux en mieux. Envy en arriva à la réflexion qu'il grandissait, tandis que lui ne vieillirait plus jamais. Il était immortel, alors que son amant pouvait mourir à tout moment. Une malheureuse chute du haut d'un arbre pouvait lui briser la nuque. Cette conclusion le consterna, que ferait-il si Edward mourrait ? Contre qui irait-il se défouler ? Ces questions lui faisaient peur. Il essaya de les oublier, néanmoins elles hantèrent son esprit où qu'il aille. Le seul endroit où il se sentait bien, c'était l'ancienne bibliothèque souterraine qu'il avait découverte il y a quelques années. Il s'y rendit à la vitesse de la lumière. Ce lieu sentait les vieux livres, normal pour une bibliothèque, mais également un léger parfum de fleur. La violette.

**« Tu es revenu » **souffla la voix féminine dans sa tête.

Envy sursauta, il ne s'attendait absolument pas ce que quelqu'un lui parle.

**« Ahaah la demoiselle qui se dit être une conscience ! **s'exclama-t-il, il était heureux d'entendre cette voix mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

**- Mais je suis une conscience ! **affirma-t-elle avec énervement.

**- Que fais-tu ici dis-moi ? **interrogea l'homonculus, curieux de savoir comment elle avait trouvé cet endroit.

**- Tout d'abord je tenais à te féliciter, personne avant toi n'avait réussi à pénétrer dans ces lieux, à part moi et celui qui l'a construit bien sûr ! **informa-t-elle joyeusement.

**- Ce n'était pas facile **avoua-t-il avec modestie.

**- Il ne fallait pas que les documents qui résident ici tombent entre de mauvaises mains** expliqua la voix.

**_ - _****Comment ça ?**demanda l'homonculus qui ne comprenait pas très bien où elle voulait en venir.

**- Tu as bien fait de donner ces informations à l'alchimiste, plutôt qu'à Dante parce qu'elles sont dangereuses, si tu continues comme ça, il va bientôt être en mesure de fabriquer des pierres rouges, sans prendre de vie humaine en compensation, la pierre philosophale par contre… **répondit-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

**- Pourquoi faire la différence entre les pierres rouges et la pierre philosophale ? **questionna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le sol carrelé de la bibliothèque.

**- Tu es très observateur** complimenta-t-elle en éludant la question.

**- Pourquoi ? » **redemanda Envy sur un ton plus menaçant.

Il y eu un long silence durant lequel l'envie incarnée ne bougea pas, il fixa un point invisible au fond de la grande salle peu éclairée.

**« Tu as tellement évolué en si peu de temps **reprit la voix. **Il y a quelques mois à peine, tu te serais énervé et plus rien dans cette pièce ne tiendrait encore debout **termina-t-elle avec une once de fierté dans sa voix. **La différence entre la pierre rouge consistante et la pierre philosophale est simple et complexe à la fois. La pierre de couleur bleue est la**** vraie****pie****rre philosophale** finit-elle par dire.

**- On peut devenir immortel en l'utilisant ? **demanda Envy avec intérêt.

**- Oui, on peut également récupérer des membres perdus ou même tout un corps **fit-elle en comprenant où il voulait en venir. **Mais le cheminement est long et semé d'embûches, de plus il y a un ingrédient secret qui n'est mentionné nulle part, mais que tu connais **ajouta la conscience.

**- J'y connais rien en alchimie **déclara Envy avec un sourire en coin.

**- Il va donc falloir que tu cherches dans ta mémoire, lorsque tu étais enfant tu le connaissais **indiqua-t-elle.

**- Oooooh là, attend deux minutes là ! Tu insinues que j'ai déjà fait une pierre bleue lorsque j'étais humain **articula difficilement le péché capital de l'envie.

**- Je n'insinue rien, tu l'as fait **affirma-t-elle.

**- Je ne te crois pas **dit-il.

**- Pourquoi Dante voudrait-elle absolument que tu te rappelles ton passé, elle n'arrête pas de te demander des détails sur ce que tu te souviens n'est ce pas ? Et puis pourquoi aurait-elle voulu faire revenir à la vie un fils qu'elle n'a jamais aimé ? » **fit-elle sur un ton qui paraissait rude, mais qui dans le fond, ne l'était pas.

Envy resta silencieux un instant, il n'était pas en colère, _après_ tout cette voix n'avait fait que dire ce qu'il savait déjà depuis bien longtemps.

**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai voulu faire avec cette pierre ? **Interrogea-t-il

**- Faire revivre quelqu'un **répondit-elle.

**- Ça a marché ? **Reprit-il.

**- Oui, pendant deux semaines **acquiesça-t-elle.

**- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé après ce laps de temps ? **dit-il sur un ton curieux.

**- La personne que tu as fait revivre a été assassinée pour pouvoir récupérer la pierre que tu av****ais fabriquée****. Tu as été tellement anéanti après ça, que tu as décidé de te suicider, ****mais tes parents t'ont ramené à la vie, avec leur propre pierre rouge, pour savoir comment tu avais réalisé cette pierre** répondit la voix.

**- J'imagine leurs têtes lorsqu'ils ont découvert le résultat de ma transmutation humaine** sourit Envy.

**- Pire, tu avais oublié tout souvenir de ta vie passée** renchérit la conscience.

**- C'est là que l'autre enfoiré a eu des scrupules et qu'il s'est barré en me laissant seul avec la folle **ajouta l'homonculus qui se souvenait à présent de ses premiers jours d'homonculus. **Mais toi, qui es tu ?** fit Envy qui ne parvenait toujours pas à se rappeler où il avait déjà entendu cette voix et senti ce parfum.

**- Quelques fois j'arrive à prendre consistance, mais le plus souvent je me déplace sous la forme d'un spectre **éluda-t-elle.

**- Ça ne répond pas à ma question **rectifia le péché de l'envie.

**- En effet, c'est fait exprès, je ne peux pas te dévoiler ce genre d'information maintenant, il est trop tôt, ****ça pourrait ****b****ouleverser le futur **expliqua-t-elle en riant.

**- Lorsqu'on est un fantôme, on peut voir le futur, cool **s'enjoua Envy.

**- On peut dire ça » **rit la conscience.

* * *

Un silence suivit cet échange de répliques tout à fait improbable.

Les jours qui arrivèrent furent calmes et stressants en même temps pour Lust. Elle avait beau chercher dans tous les recoins de la ville de Central, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur Envy.

**« Comment mère veut-elle que je mette la main sur ce stupide polymorphe » **s'énerva-t-elle alors qu'elle traversait une ruelle sombre.

* * *

Elle entra dans un café et s'attabla au bar. Très vite elle se fit aborder, mais elle refusa toutes les propositions. Découragés, les hommes qui avaient tenté leur chance se rassirent à leur place. Quelques instants plus tard, l'équipe du Colonel Mustang entra et ils s'installèrent tous à une table. Après avoir discuté et bu quelques chopes de bière, ils se dispersèrent dans le café. Lust avait pris une table à part, elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer et surtout pas par Mustang. Peut-être qu'un de ses sous-officiers ferait l'affaire. Elle pourrait lui poser des questions, comme par exemple s'il y avait eu des incidents en ville ces derniers temps. Ou encore si le Fullmetal Alchimiste se portait bien, parce qu'Envy n'était jamais très loin du blond. C'était même devenu son défouloir officiel. Elle sortit de ses pensées en croisant le regard bleu azur de Jean Havoc. Elle lui sourit, elle avait trouvé la victime idéale. C'est sans peine qu'elle le fit sortir du bar. Jean Havoc était complètement envoûté par la jeune femme.

Le samedi matin, Edward se tenait sur le quai de la gare de Central. Il attendait le train en provenance de Resembool. Lorsqu'il arriva, il s'avança pour accueillir son petit frère.

**« Alors ces vacances? Et comment vont Winry et mamie Pinako ? **demanda Edward avec empressement.

**- Bien, bien et bi****en **rit Alphonse avec une voix enfantine. **Tout le monde va bien et toi ? Tu as avancé dans les cherches que tu as ****entreprises****à la Bibliothèque ? **interrogea l'amure.

**- Oui un peu **répondit Edward avec une voix tremblante, il se sentait tellement coupable de cacher ainsi des choses aussi importantes à son frère.

**- Ce n'est pas grave Ed, on va continuer à chercher ! **rassura Al qui interpréta mal le ton tremblant de son frère.

**- Oui tu as raison** lui sourit l'alchimiste.

Ils reprirent ensuite le chemin de leur appartement. Les semaines suivantes passèrent lentement tant pour Edward que pour Envy. Celui-ci se plaignait qu' Edward ne respectait pas les termes du marché, car il lui avait plusieurs fois posé un lapin. Le blond se défendait en disant qu'Al se douterait de quelque chose s'il partait trop souvent. Après s'être disputés longuement, ils avaient essayé de trouver une solution à leur problème. Envy avait alors suivi l'amure dans ses déplacements et avait découvert que celui-ci quittait l'appartement une fois que son frère s'était endormi, pour se promener dans la ville, à la recherche perpétuelle de chatons abandonnés. Au début, pour plus de facilité, Envy venait rejoindre l'alchimiste dans sa chambre, mais c'était décidément bien trop risqué. Edward réussit finalement à établir un emploi du temps de malade. Il l'avait soumis à Envy qui l'accepta tout de suite.

Au bout de quatre mois, on leva le blocus autour de la ville de Central pour les alchimistes d'État. Les missions reprirent et ce n'était pas Ed qui allait s'en plaindre. Il avait prévenu Envy et celui-ci s'était arrangé pour suivre discrètement les frères Elric. Même pendant ces missions, Edward s'arrangeait toujours pour voir Envy à un moment donné. Mais la plupart du temps, les frères Elric étaient envoyés au sud à une centaine de kilomètres plus loin de Lior. Alphonse préférait rester dans leur hôtel car il s'ensablait trop facilement. Neuf mois après avoir commencé sa "relation" avec Envy, Edward avait l'impression qu'elle évoluait de façon inattendue. Quelques fois, Envy lui apportait des informations sur ses cibles, ou l'aidait à trouver des lieux cachés ou difficiles d'accès. Puisque son frère ne pouvait pas le suivre, l'aide d'Envy lui était précieuse. Il parlait des missions, de leur déroulement et de certaines tactiques à employer en cas de difficultés. Bien que l'alchimiste trouvait toujours les techniques de l'homonculus trop expéditives et cruelles. De son coté, le plus âgé trouvait ça lâche d'employer l'alchimie à tout bout de champ. Très vite une véritable complicité s'établit entre eux. Envy avait commencé à entraîner l'alchimiste, parce qu'il lui avait dit que se serait vraiment dommage s'il mourrait. Que ferait-il s'il n'avait plus personne à embêter. Edward quant à lui, avait décidé d'inculquer à son partenaire de fortune les notions de base de l'alchimie.

**« Dis Envy pour les documents, où tu les trouves ? **demanda le blond.

**- Tu t'attends vraiment à une réponse ? **fit Envy avec un air narquois.

**- Nan, en fait j'aurais voulu savoir parce que j'ai remarqué que les pages ne se suivaient pas et comme tu ne connais rien en alchimie, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas**** intentionnel **répondit le blond qui se couchait dans l'enclave où ils s'entraînaient de puis plusieurs heures, pour admirer le coucher de soleil.

**- Comme tu l'as fait remarquer, je ne connais rien en alchimie. La prochaine fois je ferai attention de prendre les feuilles d'un même livre **promit l'homonculus.

**- De livres ? Il y en a plusieurs ? Ce sont ceux de Dante ? » **réagit au quart de tour le plus jeune en se redressant sur ses coudes.

L'incarnation de l'envie grinça des dents. Il avait gaffé. Il s'assit à coté d' Ed sans le regarder.

**« Non pas vraiment,…** éluda Envy.

**- Tu as ****des ****livres sur l'alchimie ? Où ça ?** interrogea le blond avec intérêt, en appuyant sur le pluriel du mot.

**- Je ne sais pas si je peux t'y emmener, c'est un endroit très personnel** répondit-il évasivement.

**- Oooh s'il te plaît, dès qu'on revient de mission, mon frère et moi avons deux jours de repos à chaque fois. Il faut que tu m'y emmènes **supplia l'alchimiste.

**- Tu feras tout ce que je voudrais ? **questionna l'envie incarnée avec une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

- **Bien sûr, tout ce … **Edward s'interrompit lorsqu'il comprit ce que voudrait Envy. **Pfff t'es vraiment qu'un pervers **réagit le plus jeune en se recouchant, les mains derrière la tête.

**- Hey ****j'y ****peux rien ! Je suis la réincarnation du péché de l'envie » **rappela-t-il en riant.

Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux pendant un moment, seule la respiration de l'alchimiste venait perturber le calme qui les entourait.

**« Dis Ed, … **Envy s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit que le blond s'était endormi.

**- Tu vas prendre froid si tu t'endors ici » **affirma-t-il.

Mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. C'est alors qu'il se rappela le mal qu'avait Alphonse à réveiller son frère au matin. Il sourit, apparemment il n'aurait pas le choix. Il lui faudrait rapporter le blond dans sa chambre d'hôtel et sans se faire remarquer.

**« Tout un challenge » **murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

À leur retour à la capitale, les frères Elric rentrèrent directement à leur appartement. Edward, prétextant vouloir acheter du pain, ressortit de l'immeuble. Il courut aussi vite que possible vers les hangars. Avec le temps, il avait découvert un formidable raccourci en utilisant les ruelles sinueuses de Central, elles lui faisaient gagner un temps fou, et puis comme ça il n'était pas dérangé par la foule de la grande avenue. Plus personne ne les employaient. Envy était déjà là lorsqu'il arriva. Il tenait un papier dans sa main et semblait contrarié en le lisant.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **demanda le nouvel arrivant

**- Je crois qu'il va falloir remettre ce qu'on allait faire aujourd'hui à plus tard. J'viens de recevoir un appel de la vieille peau qui réclame ma présence **expliqua l'homonculus.

**- La vieille peau ? **interrogea le blond en penchant sa tête sur le coté.

**- Dante si tu préfères **dit-il

**- Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? Elle t'a ramené à la vie, ça veut bien dire qu'elle tient à toi** s'emporta le plus jeune.

**- Je t'arrête tout de suite, elle ne m'aimait pas quand j'étais humain et maintenant que je suis un homonculus, je lui suis juste 'utile' » **précisa-t-il.

Edward baissa la tête. Pour lui, c'était inconcevable qu'une mère n'aime pas son enfant.

**« Je vais devoir y aller sinon elle va se douter de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle est de plus en plus paranoïaque ces temps-ci **termina-t-il en dépassant l'alchimiste.

**- Envy ! **appela le plus jeune.

**- Quoi ? **Fit le principal intéressé en se retournant

**- Tu sais quand tu vas revenir ? **Questionna le blond sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il lui demandait ça.

**- Bientôt » **répondit-il avec un sourire.

Envy reprit sa marche. Il arriva à Dublith dans l'après-midi. Pendant tout le voyage il s'était demandé pourquoi sa mère désirait le voir. Il entra dans le manoir et put constater que Dante avait pris le corps de Lyra, une jeune alchimiste qu'elle avait ramassée sur le bord de la route. Il nota également dans un coin de son esprit que le temps de décomposition entre chaque changement de corps était de plus en plus rapide.

**« Je peux savoir où tu étais pendant tout ce temps ? **demanda-t-elle.

**- Là où vous m'avez envoyé mère, chercher les informations restantes pour le bout de papier que je vous ai montré l'autre fois** répondit calmement l'androgyne.

**- Et après ça ? **continua-t-elle sur un ton hystérique.

**- Je vous ai envoyé mon rapport, puis je suis resté à la capital en attendant vos**** ordres **reprit Envy.

**- Tu es sûr, parce que j'ai envoyé Lust te chercher et elle ne t'a pas trouvé** mentit Dante, car elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas dire à Envy qu'elle avait envoyé la luxure incarnée pour le surveiller.

**- Mère, je ne peux pas me balader comme ça, je change de forme et**** je bouge d'hôtel en hôtel pour ne pas paraître suspect » **déclara l'incarnation de l'envie avec lassitude.

Dante eut un rictus horrible, puis s'en alla en disant qu'il devenait rester ici pour l'instant.

Envy soupira, son calvaire durait maintenant depuis trois jours. Voyant qu'il était infernal, Dante le laissa repartir à la condition qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer à Central. Envy déguerpit dès que Dante eut fini sa phrase, il ne supportait plus cette maison. Malheureusement, il rata le dernier train pour Central et comme il n'était pas question pour lui de retourner au manoir, il prit la forme d'un chat et alla gratter à une porte. Il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il n'avait pas de toit où se réfugier. Et puis les humains qui lui ouvraient leur porte étaient toujours aux petits soins avec lui. Le lendemain il s'éclipserait pour retourner à Central, discrètement. Mais en attendant, il s'installa confortablement sur un fauteuil près du feu de la cheminée. Très vite les personnes qui l'avaient laissées entrer lui apportèrent du lait et de la viande hachée. Envy ne s'en plaignit pas, de toute façon il adorait lorsqu'on le traitait de cette manière. Après quelques ronronnements, il se mit en boule et fit semblant de dormir.

Fin ( suite au prochain chapitre )

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu X) et encore désolé pour le retard, en ce moment j'ai bien trois testes différents par jours, alors c'est dure de jongler avec tout ça !. Un grand merci pour les reviews ! La suite arrive bientôt ( enfin je l'espère O.o)


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le chapitre 8 avec beaucoup de retard, veuillez m'en excuser, mais j'ai eu tellement de boulot à l'école, à croire que les profs pensent que leurs élèves n'ont pas de vie sociale après les cours XD. Bon ben bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8**

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leurs torrides ébats, Envy se leva et se prépara à repartir comme d'habitude, laissant Edward dormir jusqu'au petit matin. Cependant cette nuit-là fut différente des autres. Envy jeta un dernier regard à l'alchimiste avant de partir, mais au lieu de dormir profondément comme d'habitude, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et semblait hésiter à prendre la parole.

**« Qu'est-ce que t'as me fixer comme ça ? T' en veux plus ? » **dit Envy d'une voix outrageusement provocatrice. Edward toujours sous les couvertures piqua un piquer un fard mémorable.

**- Je, … je ne serai pas là, … pour demain **fit-il d'une petite voix enroué, Envy se rapprocha alors du lit et s'assit en tailleur dessus .

**- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?** demanda-t-il un peu agressivement.

**- À cause du bal****organisé dans la caserne militaire, le Führer a été très clair, il exige que tous les militaires et alchimistes d'état****soient présents et accompagnés** fit-il d'une voix un peu endormie.

**- Et c'est quand ce truc ridicule ?** demanda l'homonculus,

**- Mardi soir » **répondit le plus jeune.

**- TU TE FOUS DE MOI, ON EST SAMEDI ! **hurla presque Envy hors de lui.

**- ET TOI T'ES BOUCHÉ OU TU NE COMPRENDS PAS CETTE LANGUE ? » **lui cria Edward qui venait d'émerger des couvertures, très bien réveillé à présent.

Envy s'arrêta net et reconsidéra ce que l'alchimiste venait de lui dire… mais ne trouva rien qui pouvait expliquer l'emportement de celui-ci. Edward vit l'incompréhension se peindre sur le visage de son " partenaire ". Il s'approcha e de lui et colla son visage à trois centimètres de celui d'Envy.

**« On doit être accompagné, pour ce fichu bal, comment veux-tu que je me trouve une fille avec la tronche que je me tape en ce moment ? J'ai des cernes à la place des joues, le regard fatigué parce je collectionne les nuits blanches, même Al m'a dit ce matin que je ressemblais****à un zombie **s'exclama-t-il rageusement.

**- C'est bon ça, en un jour de repos tu peux redevenir frais et dispo** déclara Envy.

**- Mais ce n'est pas tout, je dois me trouver une fille aussi ! **se plaignit-il

**- Mais c'est bon, t'es mignon, alchimiste réputé, ton seul défaut c'est ta petite taille **dit joyeusement Envy en sachant bien que les deux dernier mots de sa phrase feraient leur effet.

**- Espèce de…humggfff » **Edward n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Envy ayant**trouvé** un excellent moyen de le faire taire : l'embrasser.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Ed mit le plus d'espace possible entre lui et Envy, c'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose vu la force herculéenne de l'envie incarnée.

**« Et puis je dois me trouver des vêtements puisque MONSIEUR s'acharne à déchirer tous mes t-shirts, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs »** dit Ed sur un ton de reproche.

Envy prit un air surpris du genre : moi ? Faire ça ? Pas du tout, tu dois te tromper de personne !L'homonculus parut réfléchir quelque temps, puis soupira, il se leva du lit mais en faisant cela, il s'arrêta net et se retourna vivement vers l'alchimiste, le visage illuminé d'une idée nouvelle.

**« Et ta mécano, tu ne peux pas lui demander de venir avec toi ? Tu gagnerais du temps non ? » **minauda-t-il.

Edward fit un signe négatif de la tête.

**« J'ai réussi à faire accepter Al, alors qu'il n'est ni militaire, ni alchimiste d'état, il doit donc au moins venir accompagné, …et à part Winry, il ne connaît pas beaucoup de fille. »**expliqua-t-il tristement à son compagnon d'infortune.

En y réfléchissant bien, c'était la première fois qu'Envy et lui parlaient après avoir couché, et sans se taper dessus. Edward rougit légèrement à cette constatation. Malheureusement cette rougeur fut mal interprétée par l'homonculus.

**« Ooooh tu es amoureux d'elle ? »** demanda Envy.

Mais il ne savait pas l'effet que provoquerait cette question, tant sur lui-même, que sur le principal intéressé. L'envie incarnée ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa pierre rouge principale. Il regarda précipitamment son torse mais n'y vit aucune blessure et Edward n'ayant pas bougé d'un poil, l'alchimie n'était pas la cause de sa douleur. Envy fronça ses sourcils, peut-être était-il temps de remanger des pierres de vie ? Edward le tira de sa réflexion.

**« Non, je n'aime pas Winry, peut-être avant, quand j'étais petit mais, mes sentiments on****t changé.**** Maintenant, je la considère comme une amie d'enfance et comme ma mécanicienne, ni plus ni moins »** informa très calmement l'alchimiste.

Néanmoins, celui-ci trouvait bizarre de parler de ça avec Envy, qui restait tout de même un homonculus et donc un ennemi. Certes ces derniers temps, ils se croisaient rarement et quand cela arrivait l'homonculus retenait ses coups pour qu'Ed ne soit « pas trop abîmé » le soir venu. Ce genre de conversations, il devrait plutôt les avoir avec son frère, non ? Tout à coup, une question existentielle lui frappa l'esprit, Envy était lui aussi le fils d'Hohenheim, donc il était son demi-frère ? Edward n'avait jamais réfléchi aux liens qui les reliaient, lui et Alphonse, à Envy. Il se releva en position assise sur le matelas.

**« Envy, t'es mon demi-frère ?** demanda l'alchimiste pas trop sûr de lui.

**- Hé ben, c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, t'es long à la détente toi ! » **fit Envy en s'allongeant sur le ventre, coudes écarté et la tête relevée par ses mains.

Il fixa Ed, qui semblait en plein débat intérieur. Mais il identifia bien vite ce qui embêtait la crevette.

**« C'est pas normal, alors ce qu'on fait, … même si c'est pour un marché **dit l'alchimiste assez gêné.

**- Tu veux parler d'inceste ? » **l'interrogea l'incarnation de l'envie.

Edward se contenta d'un hochement de tête comme signe d'affirmation. Envy eut l'air pensif quelques instants, puis revint sur terre.

« **Je ne pense pas que nous ayons un quelconque lien de sang** continua l'homonculus.

**Comme tu dois le savoir, cet enfoiré ( Hohenheim ) a changé plusieurs fois de corps durant ces 400 dernières années. Notre ADN n'a rien en commun, et puis,... je ne suis plus humain, moi. Nous ne sommes demi-frère que par le nom **dit-il.**Bon, j'ai bien aimé discuter avec toi, mais j'dois vraiment y aller, sinon j'vais être en retard » **conclut Envy en se relevant et en descendant du lit.

Il se retourna et passa sa main dans les cheveux doré d'Ed, puis les ébouriffa énergiquement.

**« Allez dors bien, Chibi ! **fit-il en partant.

**- CHUIS PAS UN CHIBI, STUPIDE PALMIER EXIBITIONNISTE ! » **cria le blond.

Envy lui fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître au coin du mur de caisses grossièrement empilées les unes sur les autres. L'alchimiste fixa cet endroit un petit moment avant de se recoucher, il était assez fatigué, cette première partie de la nuit avait été assez,… éprouvante. Envy n'y allait jamais de main morte, il trouvait à chaque fois une activité un peu plus humiliante que la précédente pour l'alchimiste. Une fois, il avait même rapporté des menottes, mais Edward ne s'était pas laissé faire et avait catégoriquement refusé d'entrer dans le lit. Depuis, le plus âgé s'était légèrement calmé pour ses demandes de pratiques masochistes.

Edward était content d'avoir parlé avec lui, ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures et sombra dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Il faisait toujours nuit lorsqu' Ed se réveilla de nouveau, mais son horloge interne lui indiqua que l'aube n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il se leva avec quelques difficultés, Envy y étant pour quelque chose, bien sûr. Il emprunta le même chemin qu'avait pris l'envie incarnée quelques heures plus tôt. Il ouvrit puis referma la grande porte coulissante en métal. Il ne s'y attarda pas, il devait aller droit au but : son appartement, en espérant être rentré avant son petit frère. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, il avait été extrêmement chanceux de ce coté-là, il avait toujours réussi à rentrer avant Al. Il fit une petite marche rapide vers son petit chez lui, il mit une quinzaine de minutes. Quand il y repensait , la première fois qu'il avait été à l'entrepôt, il avait bien mis une heure entière. Il avait dû se perdre dans les multiples ruelles de Central, maintenant, il les connaissait par cœur.

Quand il arriva enfin au deuxième étage de l'immeuble qui abritait leur appartement, Ed actionna la poignée avec anxiété. Encore une fois celle-ci était ouverte, ce qui indiquait qu'Al n'était pas encore arrivé. L'alchimiste entra alors un peu plus soulagé, et referma la porte avec ses propres clés. Il retira ses chaussures en faisait attention à les replacer là où elles étaient au départ d'Alphonse, il fit pareil avec son manteau.

Il alla ensuite à la cuisine pour se faire du café, sinon lorsqu'il retournerai dans son lit pour feindre d'y avoir passé la nuit, il se rendormirai certainement, et même Al ne pourrait le réveiller. Il but le liquide noir et amer d'une seule traite, rinça sa tasse puis la rangea dans le placard au-dessus de la cuisinière. Il monta ensuite à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et constata que rien n'avait changé. Mais quand il actionna la poignée de la porte pour la refermer, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec le cliquetis caractéristique des clés qu'Al emporte avec lui avant de partir pour aller faire son tour. L'alchimiste courut à pas de loup vers son petit bureau pour y mettre les documents qu'Envy lui avait apportés la veille, puis il se précipita dans son lit, tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour se déshabiller. Il entra doucement dans son lit et feignit de dormir.

Quelques instants plus tard, Alphonse ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de son frère et constata que celui-ci dormait encore. Il entra et s'assit sur le sol, dos au mur et contempla son frère dans son sommeil. Cinq minutes passèrent ainsi, dans un profond silence, la seule chose qu'on entendait était la respiration régulière d'Edward. Mais le son strident du réveil retentit comme à son habitude, à sept heure. Et comme d'habitude, l'alchimiste envoya valser l'appareil sur le mur d'en face, où il se brisa sur le sol en plusieurs morceaux. C'était ça, la routine matinale dans l'appartement des frères Élric. Si Al pouvait sourire, il l'aurai fait, l'attitude son frère était quelques fois si puérile. Il se leva pour aller réveiller un Edward qui s'était déjà caché sous ses couvertures pour pouvoir continuer son activité favorite après l'alchimie : dormir.

**« Nii-san ! C'est l'heure de se lever ! » **commença Al comme s'il entamait un rituel.

Puis il alla ouvrit la fenêtre. Le printemps montrait le bout de son nez, mais les nuits étaient encore fraîches tout comme les matinées d'ailleurs.

**« NanAlencore …cinqminutes **lui répondit Ed endormi, visiblement le café qu'il avait pris n'était pas assez fort.

**- Ed, tu vas finir par être en retard au bureau **continua doucement l'armure tout en retirant les couvertures du lit d'un geste brusque.

**- AAAAAALLL ! **cria l'alchimiste d'état à présent bien réveillé par l'air froid.

**- Désolé Nii-san, mais tu sais bien que c'est la seule solution qu'il me reste pour te faire lever **dit l'armure sur un ton attristé.

**- Ouais, ouais je sais » **bailla-t-il.

Ed se leva et alla prendre une petite douche rapide. Il arriva dans la cuisine avec un t-shirt et un pantalon qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Pas que notre alchimiste soit devenu pudique, c'est juste que depuis qu'il avait passé ce marché avec Envy, il était obligé de cacher des suçons qui pouvaient se suivre à la trace, quelques belles morsures par-ci, par- là et des trace de bleus que l'homonculus lui faisait ( involontairement, … quoi que ) en le maintenant sous lui. En bref, s'il se ramenait en caleçon et en débardeur noir, comme par le passé, son petit frère remarquerait ces traces « peu communes » et l'interrogatoire commencerait alors. Et comme Alphonse ne savait pas tenir sa langue, pas méchamment, c'est juste qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait, tous les militaires seraient bientôt au courant, y compris le colonel Mustang, qui ne se priverait pas de le narguer. Ed imaginait déjà sa tête, une expression de supériorité collée au visage, lui demandant de raconter tout ça en détail. Il s'assit sur une chaise et mit ses pensées de côté quand Al vint avec le déjeuner. Son petit frère était devenu un vrai cuistot depuis qu'ils vivaient à deux, et ce n'est pas Ed qui allait s'en plaindre.

Ce fut une journée plutôt banale qui commença à la caserne militaire. Edward arriva à huit heure précise, il s'installa à son bureau et s'activa à trier la paperasse administrative. Une demi-heure après avoir commencé le travail, un coup de feu fit sursauter tout le monde.

**« Mais je vous assure, lieutenant, je ne dormais absolument pas **dit une voix tremblante qui semblait venir d'outre tombe.

**- J'ai pourtant bien entendu le bruit caractéristique des ronflements **fit ensuite une voix sévère. **Puis si je peux me permettre, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un lire un document les yeux fermés** termina-t-elle.

**- Je …je réfléchissais, … quelques instants, les yeux fermés, … **se défendit le colonel.

**- Et pour les ronflements ? **demanda suspicieusement Riza.

**- Ce n'était absolument pas ce que vous pensez, … lorsque je réfléchis trop ce bruit étrange, qui certes ressemble à un ronflement, fait surface **expliqua maladroitement l'homme aux yeux onyx.

**- Sois vous me prenez pour une simple d'esprit, mon colonel, et dans ce cas je n'apprécierais pas du tout, ou bien, vous ne réfléchissez pas souvent » **répliqua sèchement Riza en plissant des yeux.

Edward n'en pouvait plus, tout comme tout les autres officiers présents. Il ria ouvertement, ce qui lui attira les foudres du colonel. Mais celui-ci attendit que Riza fut partie lui chercher une tasse de café pour soit disant le réveiller.

**« Tiens, Fullmétal, as-tu déjà une partenaire pour le bal de mardi soir **demanda sournoisement l'adulte.

**- Bien sûr que j'ai quelqu'un **s'énerva alchimiste en mentant outrageusement à son supérieur qui sentait venir la supercherie de la part de son subordonné.

**- Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir à quoi elle ressemble ?** interrogea le colonel

**- Euh … non, vous pouvez pas **rétorqua le blond sur la défensive.

**- Et pourquoi ça **demanda Breda.

- Mais merde quoi, ils vont quand même pas tous s'y mettre ? se dit-il en essayant de trouver un échappatoire.

**- Parce que vous le saurez quand vous la verrez à la soirée **expliqua l'alchimiste**. De toute façon elle est bien plus belle celle qui vous accompagnera **ajouta précipitamment Edward en direction du Colonel.

**- On parie ? » **Répliqua vivement le supérieur.

Edward eut un instant d'hésitation, mais les paroles d'Envy lui revinrent en mémoire

" t'es mignon, alchimiste réputé, ... "

**« Tout ce que vous voulez, de toute façon je gagnerai** affirma-t-il sûr de lui.

**- Voyez-vous ça ? Je suis impatient de rencontrer une telle beauté** intervint le Colonel. **Oh j'ai failli oublier de te préciser, Fullmetal :****la ravissante créature qui m'accompagnera au bal****s'appelle Maria Spencer » **poursuivit le colonel.

L'assemblée eut un sifflement admiratif collectif, sauf Havoc qui fondit en larmes, visiblement celui-ci avait également des vues sur cette Maria. Breda, en voyant le visage rempli d'incompréhension d'Edward se rapprocha de lui.

**« Maria Spencer a été déclaré la plus belle femme de Central l'été passé » **informa Breda en tapotant l'épaule d'Ed en signe de réconfort.

Edward se raidit sur sa chaise, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, il savait pourtant que son supérieur était un tombeur de dames. L'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais interrompit les pensées moroses du plus jeune.

« **L'enjeu du pari sera cette pile de document à trier et à signer** s'enjoua l'alchimiste de feu en montrant du doigt une pile de dossiers à ses cotés, qui montait presque jusqu'au plafond.

**- QUOI ? **Cria le blond. **Mais ce sont tout vos dossiers en retard accumulés là depuis des semaines **répliqua-t-il.

**- Ooooh vraiment ? Dans ce cas, tu m'en vois vraiment désolé, mais il fallait y réfléchir avant. Allez mets-toi au travail maintenant** exigea l'allumette en croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

**- Hein ? Mais vous n'avez même pas encore vu ma partenaire de danse **s'indigna le blond.

**- Tu n'as pas entendu Breda, Maria Spencer est la plus belle femme de Central, ta copine n'a aucune chance** rétorqua Havoc encore en larmes.

**- Elle ne vint pas de Central, mais d'un autre pays, je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais en mission, donc vous ne la connaissez même pas **mentit une fois de plus le subordonné qui ne voulais pas s'avouer vaincu.

**- Si elle ne vient pas de Central, normalement le pari tient toujours **fit remarquer Fuery en donnant un clin d'œil de soutient discret à Edward.

**- Très bien, le pari tient toujours****»** adjugea le colonel sur un ton renfrogné.

**- Moi je vous parie****que vous allez tous perdre ! Regardez ma petite Élicia a ****encore ****grandi ! **s'exclama joyeusement Hughes Maes en montrant des photos de sa fille.

Le colonel poussa un soupir d'angoisse en entendant son meilleur ami arriver vers lui. Il décroisa ses mains et reprit la lecture de son dossier là où il l'avait abandonnée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il préférait feindre de travailler plutôt que d'écouter Hughes parler des exploits de son enfant, dont il était devenu complètement gaga.

Fin ( suite au prochain chapitre )


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Vers dix-huit heure, le blond revint de sa chasse infructueuse de 'la partenaire parfaite'. Il se dirigea vers l'entrepôt numéro 13 sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il était bien trop occupé à ruminer ses défaites. En fait, ce n'étaient pas des défaites à proprement parler. Les filles à qui il avait fait sa proposition étaient soit occupées ce soir-là, comme la belle brune qui tenait la boutique de couture, soit elles disaient que cela ne les tentaient pas. L'alchimiste avait bien pensé à faire venir Winry, mais elle venait déjà avec Al, ou à inviter Rose, qui était de passage dans la ville de Central en ce moment même. Mais aucune d'elles ne rivalisaient avec la beauté de cette Maria Spencer. Il s'était renseigné sur elle en cachette, et cette femme était en effet très belle, une vraie beauté fatale. Question physique, il ne connaissait qu'une femme qui soit plus belle, Lust. Étant l'incarnation de luxure, personne ne pouvait la surpasser, ou être son égale. Mais ça ne l'avançait à rien puisque Lust était inaccessible, car elle était une homonculus. Lorsqu'il arriva à cette conclusion, il se trouvait devant la grande porte en fer du hangar 13, qu'il connaissait bien à présent. Il entra en se disant qu'ici il pourrait réfléchir tranquillement, et puis ça lui changerai les idées. Il circula avec aisance dans le labyrinthe de caisses et arriva dans la pièce d'Envy. Il perçu un léger mouvement sur sa droite et eut juste le temps de l'éviter. Tout de suite après s'être éloigné, il transmuta son automail en épée et se mit en position de défense. Une ombre se détacha du mur.

**« J'peux savoir ce que tu fous ici le nabot ? **questionna l'homonculus, qui paraissait être sur ses gardes.

**- Et toi alors, j'peux savoir pourquoi t'as essayé de me tuer ? **cria l'alchimiste, encore sous le coup de la peur.

**- Personne ne t'as suivi et vu rentrer ici ? **demanda l'homonculus en regardant l'entrée de la pièce.

Edward ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais il fut choqué tant par cette question, que par l'expression inquiète sur le visage du plus âgé. Voyant le manque flagrant de répondant du blond, Envy quitta la pièce pour faire un tour dans les environs. Pendant ce temps, une idée germa dans l'esprit du blond concernant l'homonculus. Lorsqu'il revint, Edward le fixa d'un air interrogateur.

**« Dante sait que j'aide quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle **fit-il gravement. **Elle me fait suivre, hier si je n'avais pas fait attention ce lieu aurait été découvert** termina-t-il.

**-Tu n'as qu'à tuer celui qu'elle a engagé pour te suivre, parce que arrête moi si je me trompe, mais pour toi un humain de plus ou de moins, ça ne fait pas une grande différence n'est ce pas ?** dit Edward avec mépris et en croisant ses bras sur son torse pour montrer son désaccord avec les méthodes extrêmes d'Envy.

**- C'est Lust qui me suit ! **s'exclama Envy. **Et puis réfléchis un peu, si je tue la personne qui me suit, ça ne fera que renforcer les doutes de cette vieille peau sur le fait que j'ai quelque chose à lui cacher **expliqua-t-il.

L'alchimiste fut surpris par l'intelligence de l'homonculus. Il y a encore quelque temps, il pensait qu'Envy n'était qu'une brute qui exécutait les ordres d'une vieille folle. Il croyait qu'il avait de temps à autre un éclat de raison qu'il exploitait à des fins personnelles bien sûr, comme pour ce marché qu'il avait passé. Mais il était loin de se douter qu'il pouvait réfléchir et anticiper ainsi les actions ou les pensées des autres. Cela le rendit presque humain dans son esprit. Presque.

**« Bon pourquoi t'es ici ? **redemanda, après un silence prolongé, l'envie incarnée un peu plus détendue par sa petite ronde.

**- Rien, j'étais juste venu réfléchir à un moyen de trouver une cavalière pour ce stupide bal** informa le plus jeune en se dirigeant vers le lit. **Tu pourrais m'aider d'ailleurs **proposa l'alchimiste.

**- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? **demanda-t-il instantanément avec une lueur d'avidité dans les yeux.

**- Rien **soupira l'alchimiste. **Tu perdras plutôt … **termina le plus jeune en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

**- Comment ça ? » **fit le plus âgé en tombant dans le piège tendu par l'alchimiste.

Il s'avança vers le lit et s'assit à côté d'Edward pour mieux écouter son explication. L'alchimiste ne fut absolument pas dérangé par la présence rapprochée d'Envy. Quelques mois auparavant, il n'aurait tout simplement pas pu la supporter.

**« Ben ce bâtard de Colonel m'a arnaqué et si je gagne pas son stupide pari, et ben je ne pourrais plus venir pendant deux semaines au moins **affirma le plus jeune en exagérant la durée de sa possible absence.

**- Tu dois juste gagner un pari c'est ça ? **interrogea l'homonculus.

**- Oui **fit le plus jeune.

**- Et ? En quoi consiste ce " pari "» **demanda Envy de plus en plus distant car il sentait qu'il allait devoir débourser quelque chose.

Il y eu un silence qui parut interminable aux deux protagonistes. Le blond réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait bien pouvoir formuler sa phrase pour qu'elle ne soit pas offensante pour son interlocuteur, mais qu'elle fasse tout de même son effet. L'envie incarnée commençait à s'impatienter.

**« Il faut que je trouve une fille plus jolie que Maria Spencer **lança-t-il.

**- Plus sexy que qui ? » **questionna l'interpellé avec incrédulité.

Edward se décala et s'assit sur le sol en béton craquelé. Il joignit ses mains ensemble et dans un **éclair** bleuté, la statuette d'une femme apparu.

**« Voilà à quoi ressemble Maria Spencer, … avoue que c'est dur de trouver mieux non ? **fit Ed désemparé

**- Bof j'ai déjà vu mieux** avoua l'homonculus qui ne semblait pas très étonnée par la beauté des traits de cette humaine. **Je ne savais pas que c'était ton style de femme, parce que moi, je la trouve plutôt banale **termina-t-il.

**- Ce n'est pas mon style, c'est celui de Mustang… et puis moi non plus je ne lui trouve rien de spécial** finit-il par dire, mais lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase il regarda mieux la statuette et en effet elle n'avait rien d'original.

**- Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là dedans ? **fit Envy sur un ton interrogateur, tout en se couchant sur le lit qui grinça.

**- Euh, comme je n'ai trouvé personne qui correspondait à cette description, j'avais pensé que toi… tu pourrais, … enfin tu vois quoi … » **répondit le plus jeune avec embarra.

Pour seule réponse, Envy haussa un sourcil. Un autre silence s'installa pendant lequel Ed espérait que l'homonculus allait accepter de se prêter au jeu du déguisement. Envy quant à lui se demandait quel genre d'avantage il pourrait bien tirer de cette association. Tout à coup son visage s'illumina.

**« Une minute, l'Allumette sera là, c'est ça ? **fit-il en se relevant

**- Oui **affirma l'alchimiste sans vraiment savoir d'où venait cet enthousiasme soudain.

**- J'vais lui taper la honte de sa vie » **sourit-il d'une manière sadique, puis ce sourire se transforma en rire pendant qu'il se recouchait.

Edward se surprit à aimer ce rire, il ressemblait à celui d'un enfant. Certes, cet enfant allait préparer un mauvais coup, mais c'était un son qui lui paraissait vrai.

**« Alors t'es d'accord ? **dit Edward en se relevant devant l'autre toujours vautré sur le lit.

**- Et comment ! **fit-il en se relevant et en tendant sa main pour sceller ce nouveau pacte.

**- Mais à une seule condition **rectifia l'homonculus, Ed paniqua un peu en entendant cela. **C'est moi qui choisit mon déguisement **dit Envy encore souriant.

**- Okay, ça marche ! » **conclut Edward en lui donnant l'invitation qui permettrait à l'homonculus d'entrer sans aucun problème.

Une fois le soir arrivé, Edward se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous. Plus les minutes passaient, plus son **stress** montait. Il avait d'abord cru que laisser à Envy le soin de son déguisement était une bonne idée. Mais maintenant il se demandait s'il n'allait pas regretter cette exigence farfelue.

Comme il faisait encore froid en ce mois d' avril, il décida de rentrer dans la salle après avoir poireauté pendant au moins dix minutes au dehors. Lorsqu'il entra il vit directement le Colonel se pavaner devant toute l'assemblée déjà présente au bras de la jolie Maria Spencer. Celui-ci la quitta prétextant la recherche d'un verre pour se désaltérer. Mais en réalité, il alla directement voir son subordonné.

**« Alors Fullmétal ? Où se cache ta magnifique dulcinée ?** demanda-t-il vicieusement en voyant que le plus jeune était venu seul. **Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait larguer **reprit-il avant qu' Edward ne put formuler une réponse.

**- Je ne me suis pas fait plaquer** affirma le blond un peu en colère. **Elle viendra un peu en retard** informa-t-il en pensant à toute la confiance qu'il avait mis en l'homonculus**. Et puis, elle aime se faire désirer, pas comme la vôtre à ce que je vois** termina-t-il sur un ton provocateur en dépassant son supérieur. Il est vrai que Maria sortait avec le premier séducteur raffiné venu.

Mustang regarda passer le blond bouche bée, il n'avait pas répondu à la provocation, pourtant ouverte et gratuite et il s'était maîtrisé lorsqu'il l'avait rabaissé. En le regardant s'éloigner vers le buffet, l'homme aux yeux onyx trouva que le jeune alchimiste avait subitement grandi. Ce n'était plus l'enfant qu'il avait connu. Il fut surprit par cette constatation, mais la réalité le rattrapa bien vite par le bras. Maria Spencer s'y accrocha et décida de traîner le pauvre Colonel vers son cercle d'amies.

Quelques instants plus tard, une merveille entra dans la salle. Tout le monde la vit, tout le monde se retourna pour la voir. Mais elle ne semblait pas gênée par ces regards scrutateurs, au contraire, elle avait l'air de s'en amuser. Elle marcha droit devant elle sans prêter attention aux autres personnes, elle passa même à côté de Maria Spencer qui la toisa de haut, et du Colonel qui lui lança un sourire aguicheur. Elle ne voyait qu'une personne. Elle n'avait qu'un objectif : Edward Elric.

Elle le vit attablé au comptoir, à coté du buffet. Elle arriva par derrière, sournoisement, telle une prédatrice qui s'apprêtait à attaquer sa proie. Sa main s'éleva et ses doigts frôlèrent le cou bronzé du jeune l'alchimiste d'État. Celui-ci se retourna et s'apprêta à dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé, lorsqu'il aperçu un éclat violet dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

**« En … **commença-t-il, mais elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

**- Enna** souffla-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

**- Tu es magnifique ! **déclara le blond époustouflé en regardant de haut en bas la transformation d'Envy.

**- Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une Lust miniaturisée, avec des yeux verts claires **se décrit le principal intéressé, en tournant sur lui-même pour qu'Edward puisse bien voir le résultat.

**- Bon on va narguer le Colonel ! **s'exclama l'alchimiste.

**- Ben j'suis venu juste pour ça ****»** rappela l'homonculus, qui se sentit coupable car il n'avait pas dit la vérité sur la raison de sa venue.

Le Colonel n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir l'accompagner. Ne fusse qu'imaginer Edward avec une vulgaire pimbêche accrochée à son bras le répugnait franchement. Son pêché était à double sens. L'envie et la jalousie. Envy enviait Edward, parce que cet adolescent avait eu tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu posséder ; une famille aimante, un frère qui le soutient... Mais depuis quelques mois, il était également jaloux des personnes dont Edward était proche, son frère, son supérieur, la mécanicienne ; Bien que la conversation qu'ils avaient eu il y a quelque temps dans leur lit l'avait pas mal rassuré sur sa relation avec elle.

**« Ah oui ! À un moment donné, il faudra danser** commença prudemment le blond.

**- Pas de problème, … et si on s'y collait tout de suite ? » **questionna l'envie.

À l'autre bout de la salle de bal, Al et Winry avaient rencontré Éric et sa cavalière. L'étudiant en médecine et l'armure se lancèrent dans un débat passionné sur les recherches médicales et l'alchimie. Très vite, la cavalière d'Éric trouva un prétexte pour partir, laissant Winry seule. Comme elle s'ennuyait, elle alla voir les gens sur la piste de danse.

**« Haa quel ennui, en plus Edward n'est même encore arrivé, dire que j'ai acheté cette robe juste pour lui, … et cet imbécile ne m'a même pas invitée **ronchonna-t-elle.

Arrivée près de la piste de danse, la mécanicienne croisa le colonel qui semblait mal à l'aise.

**« Bonjour colonel** dit Winry sur un ton amical.

**- Ah ! Bonsoir ! **Fit-il en reprenant quelques couleurs.

**- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, est-ce que ça va ? **s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

**- Non tout va bien, je viens juste de réaliser que j'ai perdu un pari, le Fullmétal a de la chance **expliqua le gradé.

**- Edward ? Il est arrivé ? **demanda Winry.

**- Oui, il y a quelques minutes, il est sur la piste de danse » **informa le colonel en voyant la blonde se retourner dans tout les sens, sa main placée en visière pour espérer le voir.

**- Juste au milieu » **précisa-t-il.

Là, Winry eut un choc. Elle vit Edward accompagné d'une ravissante jeune fille aux formes généreuses. Mais Edward la regardait droit dans les yeux, avec une expression qu'il n'avait jamais eu face à elle, et qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais. Tout les deux virevoltaient en une parfaite synchronisation. Plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux. Les genoux de la blonde faillirent lâcher, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'autre jeune fille. Elle vit dans les yeux de la brune de l'envie et de la possession.

Envy savait que la mécanicienne les regardait de loin depuis un bon moment maintenant. Il le savait, il l'avait vu dans ses gestes, ses expressions, elle aimait Edward. Celui-ci était juste trop aveugle pour le voir. Envy avait décidé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus aucun espoir de l'avoir. Edward était à lui, c'était sa propriété à présent, personne ne pouvait y toucher. Il se rapprocha sensuellement de son partenaire de danse sur la piste et croisa le regard triste de la blonde. Il mit dans ses yeux de l'envie et de la possession, puis il l'anéantit d'un regard supérieur. Il vit ensuite la mécanicienne se frayer un passage dans la foule et accéder au toilette située au fond de la salle. Envy sourit heureux de son effet. La musique s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard, permettant ainsi aux danseurs de se reposer. Edward et lui allèrent s'installer au bar. Ils furent rejoints par Alphonse, Éric et sa compagne. Et là ce fut à Envy d'avoir un choc. La ressemblance était frappante, dans ses rêves il avait réussi à reconstituer ce visage rassurant qu'il aurait tant voulu appeler maman. Le choc fut encore plus grand lorsqu'il vit Edward lui dire bonjour, comme s'il la connaissait bien. Et puis son parfum vint emplir ses narines en lui faisant remémorer encore plus de souvenir. Ce fut Éric qui donna le coup de grâce.

**« C'est étonnant ! Vous avez les même yeux » **remarqua-t-il en s'adressant à lui et à sa cavalière.

Fin ( suite au prochain chapitre )


End file.
